Centro de Gravidade
by Bellefleur X
Summary: É para ser lida como se assiste um daqueles filmes que nem os créditos mostram no início. Assista e, se não gostar, saia no meio da sessão! Leia e, se achar que está uma droga, rasgue, remova de seu diretório! Mas mande feedback xingando a autora.


Centro de Gravidade  
  
  
  
FAN FICTION  
  
ESCRITA POR: Bellefleur X (bellefleur_x@hotmail.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens desta estória pertencem a seus   
criadores.   
  
CATEGORIA: Quem viver verá!  
  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO: Livre.  
  
SPOILER: Todos e mais alguns que eu inventei agora.   
  
SINOPSE: Me recuso a fazê-la. É para ser lida como se assiste   
um daqueles filmes que nem os créditos mostram no início.   
Assista e, se não gostar, saia no meio da sessão! Leia e, se   
achar que está uma droga, rasgue, remova de seu diretório!   
Mas mande feedback xingando a autora.  
  
  
Essa fic é dedicada à grande escritora Claudia Modell.  
  
  
  
  
Centro de Gravidade  
  
"And when man faces destiny, destiny ends   
and man comes into his own."   
(André Malraux, The Voices of Silence)  
  
  
PARTE I - Tempo de Despertar  
  
  
Despertar dificilmente é um ato agradável para quem quer que   
seja. Por pior que seja o sonho ou pesadelo, a transição do   
sono para a dura realidade é sempre difícil. Em especial,   
para alguém como Fox Mulder que raramente poderia afirmar que   
dormira "o sono dos justos", como apregoa o dito popular.   
Tornara-se um hábito para ele simplesmente desmaiar de   
exaustão, à noite, nos lugares mais inusitados. Embora, em   
geral, amanhecesse no desconfortável sofá da sala, já houvera   
ocasiões em que despertara esparramado na banheira vazia ou   
tombado sobre a mesa do escritório.  
  
Mas não podia recordar-se de jamais ter acordado, como   
daquela vez, no chão da cozinha, de qualquer cozinha. Sim,   
porque aquela certamente não era a SUA cozinha. Não que   
freqüentasse a cozinha de seu apartamento o suficiente para   
ter dela recordações muito precisas. No máximo, abria a porta   
da geladeira em busca de água ou preparava um pacote de   
pipocas no microondas.  
  
Porém, definitivamente, não reconhecia naquela cozinha a de   
seu apartamento. Era arrumada demais, limpa demais para ser   
sua. O teto era impecável e branco, nem uma teia de aranha ou   
um traço de poeira, e, pasme, as DUAS lâmpadas frias da   
luminária nele instalada funcionavam. AO MESMO TEMPO!  
  
No chão, não havia décadas de pó ou farelos de pão ou aquela   
azeitona que saltara da pizza no Natal passado, se alojara ao   
lado do fogão e que ele ficara com tanta preguiça de catar.   
Bem, não era mesmo a sua cozinha...  
  
Tentou levantar-se, devagar. Sentia-se estranho,   
desequilibrado. A cabeça pesada, como se seu centro de   
gravidade houvesse mudado de lugar. Era difícil equilibrar-  
se. A cabeça insistindo em puxar todo seu corpo para trás.   
  
O maldito centro de gravidade, deslocando-se para lá e para   
cá. Como se estivesse de ressaca...   
  
Estranho... Não se lembrava de ter bebido na noite anterior.   
A bem da verdade, não se lembrava de nada sobre a noite   
anterior... Exceto, talvez, que ele era Fox William Mulder,   
agente especial do FBI? ... Era?  
  
Lutava para ficar de pé, mas aquela se revelava, cada vez   
mais, uma tarefa impossível. O centro de gravidade passara da   
cabeça para a barriga, que ficara muito, muito pesada. Se   
tentasse ficar de pé, com certeza cairia para frente, puxado   
pelas toneladas recém instaladas em sua barriga.  
  
Melhor ficar de quatro. Isso mesmo... Sucesso total! Talvez   
ajoelhar-se, para enxergar mais alto... Difícil com aquele   
centro de gravidade móvel, mas não impossível.  
  
Conseguiu, enfim, pôr-se de joelhos. Olhou a pia. Não havia   
um único copo ou prato sujo, dentro ou sobre ela. A esponja,   
limpa e seca e nova em folha, estava colocada no recipiente   
adequado a exatos três centímetros do vidro de detergente.   
Cheio! O pano de louça, branco como a neve, jazia   
perfeitamente dobrado em dois e dependurado na respectiva   
argola na parede.  
  
Em última análise, um brinco. Não era mesmo, sua cozinha.   
Jamais o seria.  
  
Só havia um modo de saber a quem pertencia aquela cozinha e   
Mulder não hesitou. Destemido, abriu a geladeira como   
invadiria um recinto repleto de terroristas internacionais   
armados até os dentes. De peito aberto. Que vengam los toros!   
Iogurte, frutas, legumes, gelatina. Tudo fresquinho, dentro   
do prazo de validade, cheiroso e brilhante.   
  
Scully! Era a cozinha de Scully! Agora ele tinha certeza.  
  
Mas a dúvida permanecia. O que diabos estava fazendo   
adormecido no chão da cozinha de Scully? Não podia recordar-  
se de modo algum de como teria ido parar ali, no apartamento   
da parceira. Seria amnésia? Num impulso, conferiu o horário   
em seu relógio de pulso com o do mostrador do microondas.   
Idênticos. Logo, não havia tido um contato imediato ou algo   
assim, acreditava.  
  
Bem, só havia um jeito de saber... E que Deus o ajudasse.   
Perguntar a Scully!  
  
O apartamento estava mergulhado num profundo silêncio. Era   
muito cedo e ela, provavelmente, dormia. De gatinhas,   
brigando sempre contra seu centro de gravidade traiçoeiro que   
teimava em jogá-lo para um lado e para o outro, Mulder   
começou a mover-se pela casa. Tinha plena consciência do   
ridículo de sua posição. Rastejava, como um inseto imundo,   
pelo chão do apartamento de Dana Scully. Irritava-se só em   
pensar nas dezenas de explicações que teria de dar a ela por   
aquela situação. Mas que explicações daria se não as tinha?   
Se não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia estar lhe   
acontecendo para vir parar ali. Bolas! Estava frito e sabia   
disso...  
  
Engatinhava pela sala e imaginava o olhar de reprovação de   
Scully. Não havia nada pior no mundo do que aquele maldito   
olhar de reprovação de Scully e seu silêncio torturante, que   
faziam-no sentir como um moleque qualquer, pego em flagrante   
em plena travessura. Era uma lenta agonia ser vítima daquele   
olhar. Já havia passado por aquilo antes e conhecia bem os   
efeitos devastadores que aqueles olhos azuis, furiosos e   
acusadores, podiam exercer sobre ele. Penetrantes, pareciam   
rasgar-lhe a carne como punhais. Cortavam-no em fatias finas,   
quase translúcidas, e depois o serviam com azeite, alcaparras   
e limão. Carpaccio de Fox Mulder... Às vezes, passavam   
semanas daquela forma. Outras, abrandavam-se num dia, apenas   
para reaparecem realimentados, poderosos e vitaminados, no   
dia seguinte. Droga! Antes ela o condenasse a limpar todos os   
banheiros do Bureau com sua escova de dentes. Ele o faria com   
prazer só para não ter que enfrentar-lhe o olhar. Lamberia as   
botas do Kersh... Não, pensando bem, isso não. Mulder podia   
ser muitas coisas desprezíveis, mas jamais seria um lambe-  
botas!  
  
E lá se ia Fox Mulder, engatinhando, bamboleando (droga de   
centro de gravidade!) pelo piso. Sorte Scully ter aquela   
mania paranóica de organização e limpeza. Não havia   
obstáculos pelo percurso. Imaginava aquela mesma cena se   
passando em seu apartamento. Já teria atropelado uns tantos   
sapatos, algumas outras azeitonas fugitivas e sementes de   
girassol. Talvez encontrasse até aquela sua camisa azul da   
qual tanto gostava e que julgava abduzida por alienígenas   
loucos por Armani. Mas aquele era o chão de Scully e ali não   
havia nem um grão de poeira, quanto mais roupa suja ou outros   
trastes.  
  
Ôoops!   
  
Seu joelho aterrissou sobre uma superfície irregular e o   
maldito centro de gravidade aproveitou a deixa para mudar de   
lugar mais uma vez e... Pum! Lá estava outra vez Fox Mulder   
esparramado no chão, a cara enfiada no carpete. Bosta!   
  
Mas o que provocara sua queda? Tsc, tsc, tsc... Um escarpin   
negro com um salto tão alto quanto um arranha-céu? Jogado no   
meio da sala? Muito feio, Dana Scully!  
  
Mulder se deixou ficar, por uns instantes, caído no chão,   
esperando que a parceira aparecesse na porta da sala, com   
cara amassada e pijamas, os cabelos desgrenhados, a arma em   
punho, à procura do invasor. Ele! Visualizava claramente o   
modo como sua expressão se transformaria, da ferocidade   
assustada pelo despertar tumultuado até o desprezo e a   
desaprovação quando identificasse nele o causador do   
distúrbio. Em câmera lenta, como numa dessas cenas de efeitos   
especiais dos filmes... Aterrador!  
  
Estatelado no chão, Fox Mulder rezava, sim, rezava e   
implorava a todas as divindades conhecidas e desconhecidas   
para que Scully não acordasse. Muitos segundos, talvez   
minutos transcorreram. Em seu senso de tempo distorcido pelo   
pânico, dias e meses se passaram, ele aguardando o fim com os   
olhos estreitados e os lábios contraídos em antecipação.   
  
Mas ela não apareceu. Aleluia!  
  
Ainda outra vez, colocou-se de gatinhas, com dificuldade, o   
centro de gravidade passeando do alto de sua cabeça até os   
quadris com a maior sem-cerimônia, recusando-se a parar onde   
quer que fosse, dançando chá-chá-chá com sua paciência... E   
seguiu Mulder, risivelmente, arrastando-se pelo chão,   
balançando para lá e para cá, em direção ao quarto.  
  
Era estranho Scully não ter acordado com o barulho de sua   
queda. Normalmente a parceira tinha um sono muito leve. Não   
que já tivesse dormido com ela da maneira como gostaria, mas   
já haviam dormido lado a lado de muitos modos estranhos e em   
muitas ocasiões diferentes antes. Talvez ela não estivesse em   
casa... Mas, nesse caso, o que diabos ele estaria fazendo em   
seu apartamento? Talvez fosse exatamente isso! Ela havia sido   
seqüestrada por algum membro do Sindicato ou um bandido   
qualquer dos tantos que ambos normalmente investigavam e   
perseguiam e Mulder, buscando a parceira, havia sido   
envenenado, drogado ou sabe-se lá o quê... Isso explicava sua   
incapacidade em ficar de pé, sua confusão mental, sua total   
ausência de lembranças...   
  
Mas não explicava o barulho de água, uma torneira sendo   
aberta, que vinha agora do banheiro. Quis tatear a cintura à   
procura de sua arma, porém a mera idéia de tirar uma das mãos   
do chão para tanto já fez com que seu centro de gravidade   
saísse para passear novamente, correndo a passos largos na   
direção de seu nariz. Mulder precisou usar de todo o seu   
treinamento em Quantico e dos muitos anos de experiência em   
atividades de campo para não tombar novamente de cara no   
chão. Com muito esforço e oração, conseguiu reequilibrar-se e   
evitar mais uma queda miserável.  
  
Sentia-se nu e desprotegido, sem sua arma na mão. E se fosse   
o seqüestrador lavando as mãos sujas de sangue no banheiro de   
Scully? Como poderia Mulder proteger-se e à parceira, quem   
sabe, desarmado como estava? Era um alvo fácil daquele modo.   
Um único tiro e seria mais uma vítima indefesa...  
  
Pior! E se fosse a própria Scully, escovando os dentes,   
lavando o sono da cara na água fria da pia? Como justificar   
sua presença ali, naquelas condições humilhantes? Começava a   
imaginar se não seria melhor topar com um bandido sanguinário   
no banheiro do que com Dana Scully, agente especial, FBI,   
desarmada e perigosa, cruel e desalmada em sua perfeição e   
superioridade.  
  
O que não tem remédio, remediado está, diz o dito popular.   
Nunca fora homem de refugar diante de uma briga. Não iria   
começar daquela vez.  
  
Decidido, rastejou silenciosamente até a origem do ruído que   
infernizava sua imaginação. Espreitou a porta aberta.   
Chinelos de frufrus cor-de-rosa. Bandidos sanguinários não   
usam chinelos de frufrus cor-de-rosa... Logo, tinha de ser   
Scully. A ruiva escovava os dentes meticulosamente, o olhar   
fixo no espelho. Alívio foi sua primeira sensação. Pânico foi   
a segunda. "Coragem, Mulder! Você é um homem ou uma barata?"  
  
- Scully! – chamou em voz tão baixa que ele próprio mal se   
ouviu.   
  
A ruiva com a boca cheia de espuma não esboçou o mínimo   
movimento.  
  
– Scully! – repetiu mais alto.  
  
Nada. O ruído da torneira totalmente aberta devia estar   
encobrindo o som de sua voz. Uma verdadeira cascata, como   
aquela que jorrava na pia, encobriria até mesmo o ruído da   
turbina de um Boeing 777. Que desperdício de recursos   
hídricos, senhora-politicamente-correta-e-defensora-ferrenha-  
da-natureza-agente-Scully...  
  
Engatinhou para dentro do banheiro, postando-se diante da   
parede, exatamente atrás da parceira. Imaginava poder, com   
algum apoio como o oferecido por aquela providencial parede,   
conseguir driblar seu centro de gravidade intinerante e   
colocar-se de pé. Dito e feito! Com uma boa dose de esforço e   
perseverança, conseguiu, literalmente, rastejar parede acima   
e pôr-se de pé. Virou-se para Scully e o espelho.  
  
Surpresa! Refletidos no pequeno espelho retangular do   
banheiro estavam Dana Scully, alguns respingos de pasta de   
dentes e a parede de azulejos brancos atrás dela. Nem sombra   
de Fox Mulder. Nem um pálido reflexo de um homem de quase   
dois metros de altura. Como?   
  
Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!  
  
Teria ele morrido de algum modo e seu espectro havia sido   
condenado a vagar, ou melhor, rastejar sem rumo por toda a   
eternidade? Quem sabe havia sido vítima de uma maldição de   
invisibilidade atribuída por algum espírito maligno ou por um   
gênio mal humorado como naquele caso estranho que haviam   
investigado em Missouri? Ou talvez houvesse sido submetido a   
uma espécie qualquer de alteração molecular que fizera com   
que os átomos de seu corpo se movessem em velocidades   
inferiores ao espectro visível...  
  
Formulava um sem número de teorias, umas malucas, outras nem   
tanto, que faziam com que seu cérebro trabalhasse como um   
alucinado, quando se deu conta de um fato que lhe havia   
passado desapercebido na imagem refletida no espelho. Uma   
barata! Cascuda, das grandes, solene e impávida, imóvel,   
sobre a parede branca. No exato lugar onde ele próprio   
deveria estar...  
  
Recordava-se claramente, não havia barata alguma quando   
rastejara parede acima, instantes atrás. Incrédulo, atônito,   
fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu para tirar a dúvida: deu um   
tímido tchauzinho com a mão esquerda para o espelho. A   
barata, refletida no espelho, simultaneamente, ergueu uma das   
patinhas do lado esquerdo de seu corpo no ar, como se   
acenasse de volta para ele!   
  
Inconcebível! Impossível! Inacreditável!  
  
Ele? Fox Mulder? Uma barata?  
  
Mulder tinha toda sua atenção concentrada na imagem da barata   
(sua própria imagem?) no espelho, quando Scully, que passara   
os últimos minutos metodicamente ensaboando cada centímetro   
quadrado da pele de seu rosto como se houvesse a   
possibilidade de estar contaminada por um vírus alienígena,   
finalmente abriu os olhos. Ela estudou longamente seu próprio   
reflexo no espelho, vasculhando a imagem em busca de um ponto   
qualquer esquecido pelo sabão, quando seu olhar se deteve em   
algo. A parede branca de azulejos atrás dela. O pequeno   
borrão marrom sobre ela. Voltou-se, caminhando devagar e   
cautelosa até a parede. A cara coberta de espuma parou a uns   
cinqüenta centímetros de distância do alvo, apertando os   
olhos para ver melhor.  
  
Na seqüência, Mulder leu no semblante da mulher o   
reconhecimento, a surpresa, o nojo. Até que um risinho sádico   
retorceu os cantos de sua boca.  
  
- Scully! Sou eu! Mulder. – ele dizia assustado. – Seu   
parceiro, Scully! – o medo começava a transformar-se em   
pânico. - Não sou essa barata nojenta que você está vendo,   
Scully! – o pânico cedia lugar ao terror. - Por favor... por   
favor... – suplicava, os olhos fixos no chinelo que erguia-se   
no ar. – S-s-scully, não! Não! Nãããããooooo...  
  
Estaria Fox Mulder, agente especial, FBI, expert em traçar   
perfis de assassinos seriais, intrépido caçador de   
alienígenas e conspirações governamentais, condenado a   
perecer como uma barata nojenta sob o chinelo de frufrus cor-  
de-rosa de Dana Scully? Seria aquele o triste destino que a   
estória havia reservado ao nosso herói?  
  
  
  
PARTE II – Uma Janela para o Céu  
  
  
A sola lisa e dura do chinelo de Scully se agigantava diante   
dos olhos de um aterrorizado Fox Mulder, misteriosamente   
convertido em barata. Dezoito precisos centímetros os   
separavam. Ele gritava o nome da parceira, em pânico. Mas   
ela, aparentemente, não o ouvia. Dez centímetros... Mulder   
tentava desesperado chamar Scully à razão. Mas que razão, se,   
para todos os efeitos, o que Dana Scully tinha diante dos   
olhos era uma barata repulsiva? Cinco centímetros e   
aproximando-se... O filme de sua vida começava a passar em   
ultra-fast-motion diante dos olhos de Mulder, ao mesmo tempo   
em que ele se despedia do mundo cruel. Dois míseros   
centímetros apenas...  
  
"Triiiim! Triiiim! Triiiim!" soou estridente a campainha,   
acompanhada por vigorosas batidas na porta da frente.  
  
O chinelo ameaçador paralisou-se no ar. Depois, desceu até o   
chão e de volta ao pé da ruiva. Quem antes batia com força,   
agora, verdadeiramente, esmurrava a porta da frente do   
apartamento de Scully.  
  
- Já vai! Já vai! – gritou ela, irritada, enquanto se virava,   
limpando a espuma do rosto com uma toalha, e seguia para a   
porta. Não sem antes dirigir uma última e fuzilante olhadela   
para a barata na parede. Se olhares matassem...  
  
Assim que Scully deixou o banheiro, Mulder suspirou aliviado.   
Já havia visto a morte de perto muitas vezes antes. Havia até   
mesmo, acreditava, estado quase que do outro lado, em algum   
lugar além da vida. Mas nunca antes sentira-se tão indefeso   
diante de uma situação de perigo como daquela vez. Por um   
triz havia escapado de uma morte tão indigna como a de inseto   
asqueroso, esmagado por um sapato contra a parede. Morto e   
esmagado por sua parceira, por Scully, a quem seria capaz de   
confiar sua própria vida sem pestanejar!  
  
Ainda tremia, quando, em meio ao turbilhão de pensamentos que   
o assaltava, percebeu que não poderia permanecer ali, parado   
onde estava, como um óbvio alvo marrom na imensidão de   
azulejos brancos. Sempre pelejando contra seu implacável   
centro de gravidade, rastejou parede abaixo, olhando em   
volta, à procura de um lugar para se esconder. Aquele   
banheiro, tão imaculadamente branco, não lhe parecia seguro o   
bastante. Era óbvio demais. Seria, com certeza, o primeiro   
lugar onde ela o procuraria.  
  
Mulder corria pelo chão em direção à porta, distante um   
milhão de quilômetros de onde ele estava. Suas muitas   
perninhas curtas, cujo movimento ele não conseguia ainda   
controlar com precisão, moviam-se alucinadas, arrastando seu   
corpo ovalado e desproporcional pelo chão escorregadio,   
vencendo o comprimento de cada ladrilho como se percorressem   
a distância de uma maratona. Subitamente, a consciência de   
seu tamanho, tão diminuto diante da imensidão do mundo, o   
atingiu. Assim como a percepção da fragilidade da carapaça   
translúcida que revestia seu corpo. E o fato de estar nu e   
desarmado.  
  
Poderia deixar-se abater por tudo isso ou por ser tão   
minúsculo e frágil ou por estar tão cansado e a maldita porta   
tão distante, mas não havia tempo para isso. Ouvia passos   
abafados pelo carpete aproximando-se, provavelmente os de   
Scully. Uns poucos centímetros o separavam do corredor.   
Poucos centímetros para um humano, quilômetros para um   
pequenino inseto. Vislumbrou um possível esconderijo e, num   
esforço desesperado, desapareceu no espaço entre o batente e   
a porta, exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que a parceira entrava   
de volta no banheiro, empurrando a porta atrás de si para   
fechá-la.  
  
Um roupão dependurado atrás da porta (sim, a ordeira Scully   
também deixava roupas penduradas atrás da porta do banheiro!)   
esvoaçou com o movimento brusco da porta e interpôs-se entre   
a fechadura e o batente, impedindo seu fechamento completo.   
Com isso, milímetros separaram a pobre barata Mulder de uma   
cruel morte por esmagamento. Salvo pelo gongo outra vez. Ufa!  
  
Trêmulo como estava, Mulder não ousava mover-se. Contentava-  
se em ouvir os passos de Scully para lá e para cá, os saltos   
do chinelinho cor-de-rosa ecoando em pancadas nervosas no   
assoalho, como se procurassem pela atrevida barata que ousava   
macular a irretocável limpeza de seu banheiro branco. Enfim,   
ela pareceu desistir. Abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro como   
um furacão. Mas conhecendo Scully como conhecia, Mulder tinha   
certeza de que a ruiva não havia desistido. O mais rápido que   
pôde, ele tratou de deixar seu esconderijo na porta do   
banheiro e correu para o quarto, enfiando-se no escuro vão   
entre a cômoda e a parede.   
  
Instantes mais tarde, ouviu seus passos retornando ao   
banheiro e, segundos depois, o "tchiiii" característico do   
aerossol, um inseticida sendo borrifado generosamente por   
todo o cômodo. Implorou aos céus e aos deuses das baratas que   
a parceira restringisse seus ímpetos inseticidas ao banheiro,   
visto que não poderia afirmar seguramente que a química do   
produto não o afetaria, agora que era um híbrido humano-  
inseto ou inseto-alienígena. Ou talvez fosse apenas um   
inseto. Sim, talvez SEMPRE tivesse sido apenas um inseto.   
  
Os deuses das baratas pareciam estar a seu favor, já que   
Scully, depois de espalhar copiosas doses de inseticida pelo   
banheiro, guardou o spray no armário sob a pia, lavou as mãos   
e seguiu para o quarto. Mulder manteve-se tão encolhido e   
imóvel, que poderia ser confundido com um nó da madeira do   
fundo da cômoda do quarto.   
  
Somente ousou respirar novamente no momento em que ouviu   
Scully batendo a porta do apartamento atrás de si. E respirou   
fundo, cerrando os olhos, tentando pôr em ordem os   
pensamentos, tentando lembrar de algo, qualquer coisa que   
pudesse lhe dar uma pista do que diabos estava acontecendo a   
ele. Esforçava-se ao máximo, buscando, no fundo da memória,   
técnicas de relaxamento aprendidas na faculdade e havia muito   
esquecidas, as quais costumavam operar milagres nas   
demonstrações que assistira nos bancos escolares. Tentou   
recorrer à auto-hipnose que já havia utilizado em ocasiões   
anteriores com relativo sucesso. Revisou mentalmente   
tratados, compêndios e artigos diversos sobre psicologia,   
psiquiatria, paranormalidade, ocultismo, vodu, macumba. Mas   
em nada, absolutamente nada, encontrou a mínima pista ou   
obteve qualquer resultado prático que lançasse alguma luz   
sobre sua presente situação. Inútil, tudo inútil. Todos os   
anos de estudos, pesquisas e observações não lhe serviam de   
nada naquelas condições.   
  
Fox Mulder havia se transformado em barata e ponto final!  
  
Suas esperanças resumiam-se ao fato de que alguém iria dar   
por sua falta... Scully TINHA que dar por sua falta! E,   
então, iria procurá-lo. Ele só precisava esperar e arrumar um   
jeito de fazê-la perceber no que ele havia se transformado.   
Precisava pensar melhor sobre como fazê-lo. Até lá, restava-  
lhe aceitar aquela situação e adaptar-se à sua nova condição   
para tentar conviver com ela da melhor maneira e, se   
possível, tirar algum proveito do atual estado das coisas.  
  
Decidiu, então, que a primeira providência prática a tomar   
seria percorrer o apartamento, mapeando locais seguros que   
poderiam vir a lhe servir de esconderijo. E foi isso o que   
fez, rastejando metodicamente, ao menos para os próprios   
padrões, pelo quarto, a sala e a cozinha, arrastando consigo   
seu estorvante centro de gravidade. Percorria os cantos   
escuros, penetrava nos armários e nas gavetas mal fechadas,   
examinando, tomando notas mentais de cada detalhe obscuro do   
apartamento de Scully.   
  
Sentiu-se vagamente envergonhado ao examinar-lhe o closet com   
seus muitos trajes de corte elegante pendendo dos cabides. Um   
tanto quanto voyeur ao percorrer a gaveta da mesinha de   
cabeceira (um vidro de tranqüilizantes suaves...   
preservativos, Scully?). Quase um tarado ao vasculhar-lhe a   
gaveta da cômoda repleta de lingerie acetinada.  
  
Outra vez na cozinha, onde tudo havia começado, Mulder olhou   
as horas no mostrador do microondas. 2:32 PM. Por um   
instante, imaginou como, mais cedo, julgara ver as horas em   
seu relógio de pulso e as comparara com aquelas no mostrador   
do microondas. Como, se não havia relógio e muito menos pulso   
ou braços? Melhor não se ater a detalhes inexplicáveis, por   
enquanto, e concentrar-se no que era mais premente. 2:33 PM.   
Era perfeitamente justificável a fome que agora sentia.   
Observou a geladeira fechada, uma possível fonte de alimento   
completamente inatingível para ele. Vagou a esmo pelo chão   
frio e limpo, sem nada encontrar. Quando já perdia as   
esperanças, porém, eis que, para sua surpresa, cuidadosamente   
escondida num cantinho sob um armário, estava uma azeitona,   
outra provável fugitiva de uma das pizzas da vida. Emboras   
ligeiramente ressecada e um tanto rançosa, Mulder a saboreou   
como a um banquete real, surpreendendo-se com a força e a   
destreza de suas mandíbulas, bem como com sua rápida   
adaptação ao paladar de sua nova forma.   
  
Findo o festim, voltou pesadamente para a segurança do   
quarto, onde julgava que Scully não o encontraria. Abrigou-se   
embaixo da mesinha de cabeceira que, além de um perfeito   
esconderijo, oferecia-lhe uma ampla visão do quarto e de   
parte do corredor até a porta do banheiro. E esperou,   
esperou, esperou, até que acabou por adormecer. Dormiu um   
sono leve e sem sonhos, como convém a uma barata.  
  
Foi despertado pelo clique da chave sendo girada na porta da   
frente. Já era noite, mas Scully não acendeu a luz do quarto.   
Apenas entrou e, no escuro mesmo, pegou o pijama debaixo do   
travesseiro e roupa de baixo limpa na gaveta da cômoda e   
seguiu para o banheiro. Encolhido sob a mesa de cabeceira,   
Mulder a ouviu abrir o chuveiro, que permaneceu aberto por um   
longo tempo, e depois fechá-lo. Mais alguns ruídos indicaram   
que remexia no armário da pia, mais um pouco de água   
corrente, possivelmente a torneira agora, um pouquinho do   
"tchii-tchii" do inseticida (Scully não desistia fácil!),   
outra vez a torneira. Então, a luz do banheiro se apagou e   
ele observou os pés pequeninos da parceira aproximando-se da   
cama, na penumbra, e depois desaparecendo sobre ela.   
  
Com seus novos ouvidos super sensíveis, Mulder escutava na   
escuridão a parceira revirando-se de um lado para o outro nos   
lençóis. Tinha dificuldades em dormir. De repente, ela   
levantou-se de um pulo e correu até o banheiro. Outra vez, a   
audição privilegiada de Mulder detectou que, pobre mulher,   
vomitava. Isso o fez lembrar-se vagamente de que ela não   
vinha se sentindo muito bem ultimamente. Scully voltou a   
deitar-se outra vez e ainda revirou-se na cama por um longo   
tempo. Uma eternidade depois, Mulder pode ouvi-la ressonando   
suavemente.   
  
Finalmente, ele pôde aventurar-se a sair de seu esconderijo e   
subiu pela cabeceira da cama até um ponto em que tinha uma   
visão completa da mulher adormecida. Via-lhe os cabelos   
vermelhos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, acentuando a   
palidez do rosto. Via as linhas em volta de sua boca, mais   
marcadas do que podia se lembrar, as sombras escuras sob os   
olhos. Percebeu, apreensivo, que ela emagrecera nos últimos   
tempos. Estaria doente outra vez? Tomara que não...  
  
Não cessava de surpreender-se com os superpoderes com que sua   
nova forma o havia dotado. Embora não houvesse luz alguma no   
quarto, mesmo a persiana da janela estava cerrada, ele   
enxergava tudo como se fosse dia claro. Lembrou-se de ter   
visto em algum documentário, Discovery Channel, talvez, que,   
enquanto os olhos humanos possuem uma lente, o cristalino, os   
olhos da baratas têm duas mil, o que explicava sua recém   
adquirida "visão de raio X". Ele, que desde sempre, precisara   
de óculos! Imaginou vagamente que poderia encontrar vantagens   
em sua nova condição. Mas isso não vinha ao caso naquele   
momento. Precisava aproveitar-se da escuridão e vasculhar   
mais uma vez a casa, para tentar encontrar um meio de avisar   
à parceira sobre si próprio.   
  
Sua incursão noturna não teve outro resultado prático que não   
empanturrar-se com mais um bocado daquela azeitona fugitiva   
que encontrara durante a tarde. O dia começava a clarear   
quando Mulder voltou ao abrigo sob a mesa de cabeceira. E lá   
se manteve até que Scully saísse para trabalhar.  
  
Outra vez percorreu o apartamento, aposento por aposento,   
desta vez, tentando imaginar um modo de informar à parceira   
sobre seu paradeiro. Inútil! O notebook, sobre a mesa, estava   
fechado e ele era pequeno demais para segurar um lápis ou   
caneta. Impossível, também, deixar uma mensagem gravada, uma   
vez que, após o episódio do banheiro, percebera que sua   
comunicação oral era inexistente. Parecia, por enquanto,   
condenado a passar o restante de seus dias como uma barata   
entediada, vivendo sorrateiramente no apartamento de Scully.   
Se ao menos ela não trancasse o controle remoto da TV numa   
gaveta...  
  
Rastejou até uma das janelas da sala, de onde podia ver a   
vida passando lá fora. Havia, no máximo, ao que se lembrava,   
um dia que estava preso ali e já sentia falta do vento, da   
fumaça dos carros, da agitação da vida humana. Tinha   
saudades, até mesmo, do ligeiro odor de umidade e mofo que   
era peculiar ao seu escritório no porão do FBI.  
  
Por outro lado, o ambiente onde estava era completamente   
impregnado pelo cheiro de Scully, o aroma de seus cabelos, o   
suave perfume de sua água de colônia... Era essa, talvez, sua   
única ligação com sua condição humana original, a razão pela   
qual não se sentia tão solitário e que o impedia de   
enlouquecer. Apesar dos pesares, estava junto de Scully!  
  
A fome constante, porém, não o deixava esquecer que era agora   
um inseto rastejante. E deixou de lado as divagações e saiu   
bamboleando seu centro de gravidade pelo apartamento em busca   
de comida. Então, novamente era noite e a mulher voltou para   
casa e dormiu e acordou e tomou banho e vomitou e vestiu-se e   
saiu...   
  
E assim se passavam os dias para Mulder, numa rotina sem fim   
de ver Scully chegar em casa, jantar, dormir, acordar, tomar   
banho, vomitar, vestir-se e sair, dia após dia. Se, por um   
lado, ela parecia ter esquecido a barata que ousara esconder-  
se em seu apartamento, por outro, para desespero de Mulder,   
parecia ter, também, esquecido o parceiro de carne e osso. O   
que lançava dúvidas atrozes à mente daquele Mulder barata que   
vivia escondido sob a mesinha de cabeceira.  
  
Seria ele, realmente, uma barata híbrida mutante transgênica   
que por alguma razão tivera implantadas as memórias de Fox   
Mulder? Nesse caso, o Mulder humano devia estar por aí, o que   
justificava o fato de Scully não ter dado por sua falta. Mas,   
se era assim, por que razão ele ainda não havia dado as caras   
no apartamento da parceira como costumava fazer de vez em   
quando? E mais: como suas memórias tinham ido parar numa   
barata?   
  
Ou, talvez, ele fosse o verdadeiro Fox Mulder transformado em   
barata sabe-se lá por que tipo de experimentos em cujos   
realizadores era melhor nem se pensar. Se fosse assim,   
possivelmente um clone teria sido colocado em seu lugar, de   
modo que ninguém lhe notasse a ausência. Ainda pior era essa   
hipótese, pois tornava-se virtualmente impossível convencer   
alguém de que o outro não seria ele... Ou então, talvez... As   
possibilidades eram de enlouquecer!   
  
Se ele ao menos conseguisse lembrar-se de algo, qualquer   
coisa que pudesse lhe dar uma pista... Mas nada. A não ser   
lembranças muito antigas, sua infância ou uma determinada   
manhã de março de 1992, não havia nada recente de que   
conseguisse recordar. Logo, melhor não ficar se preocupando   
com essas coisas ou acabaria por enlouquecer. Já era bastante   
ruim ser uma barata. Pior seria tornar-se uma barata louca...   
E assim, ele optava por levar a vida da maneira mais branda   
possível, sem muitos questionamentos, além de "o que iria   
comer no dia seguinte". E o tempo passava.   
  
Uma bela noite, Mulder percebeu extasiado que a parceira   
esquecera, sobre a escrivaninha na sala, o notebook aberto e   
LIGADO! Uma oportunidade ímpar se oferecia a ele. Escalou a   
mesa na maior carreira; espantosamente, seu centro de   
gravidade perverso não lhe ofereceu nenhum transtorno. Pulou,   
praticamente, voou sobre o teclado, letra por letra, saltando   
com força sobre cada tecla, para deixar sua mensagem:   
  
"SOCORRO, SCULLY. ASS. MULDER".   
  
Mas, surpresa! Seu peso era insuficiente para comprimir as   
teclas o suficiente para registrar os toques. Pulou ainda com   
mais força, mas nada acontecia. Maldição! Os deuses das   
baratas pareciam estar contra ele desta vez. De nada   
adiantaram sua dança frenética, os saltos gigantescos,   
corrupios e carambolas que executou sobre o teclado. Ao fim   
de tudo, exausto e sem fôlego, a tela continuava tão limpa e   
branquinha quanto no momento em que começara sua desesperada   
ginástica.   
  
- Boooossstaaaa! – gritou a plenos pulmões, furioso, diante   
da inutilidade de seus esforços.  
  
Tão irritado estava que mal teve tempo de pular no tampo da   
escrivaninha e esconder-se por trás da tela do notebook,   
quando Scully apareceu na sala, de arma em punho e vasculhou   
a escuridão ao redor com o olhar. Mulder poderia jurar que,   
num dado momento, os olhos azuis da parceira encontraram os   
seus e que assim permaneceram, olhos nos olhos, por um breve   
instante. E ele teve a impressão de ler neles tanta tristeza   
que todos os temores que o afligiam acerca de seu   
desaparecimento e clones e implantes de memória fizeram-se   
mínimos diante da urgência em confortar o sofrimento de   
Scully. E teve, também, a ilusão de neles perceber um fugaz   
lampejo de reconhecimento ao fitá-lo.  
  
Teria ela escutado seu berro de desabafo? Seria ele capaz de   
alguma forma de comunicação com ela? A ilusão desfez-se   
quando, da porta da frente, veio o som de uma chave sendo   
retirada da fechadura, seguido por um sonoro palavrão e   
passos trôpegos pelo corredor do edifício. A ruiva   
encaminhou-se para porta e espiou pelo olho mágico por um   
momento.  
  
- Droga de bêbado! – rosnou baixinho por entre os dentes,   
enquanto caminhava de volta ao quarto, deixando para trás   
Mulder e a enorme frustração que dele se apoderara. Ainda não   
fora daquela vez...  
  
  
  
PARTE III – Pé Na Estrada  
  
  
E assim passavam-se os dias, que se convertiam em semanas e   
as semanas, em meses. A saudade do ar fresco, do vento, do   
movimento da rua ia ficando cada vez mais forte em Mulder à   
medida em que a sensação de confinamento aumentava. Cada vez   
mais ele sentia-se prisioneiro de sua nova forma e do   
apartamento de Scully. Passava horas grudado ao vidro da   
janela, olhando a vida que passava na rua, sonhando com a   
liberdade e esperando pelo dia em que Scully finalmente o   
esmagaria sob a sola de um sapato qualquer. Como um condenado   
no corredor da morte.  
  
Mesmo como barata, Mulder sentia-se estranhamente   
constrangido quando a parceira trocava de roupa no quarto   
diante dele. Nessas ocasiões, enfiava-se no canto mais escuro   
que pudesse encontrar e voltava as costas para ela até que   
estivesse completamente vestida. Ele era (ou fora...) um   
homem e apreciava mulheres nuas, claro! Porém, espreitar   
Scully sem roupas de um canto de seu próprio apartamento, era   
mais que voyeurismo, era quase um crime!  
  
Mas, naquele dia, foi diferente. Ficou desafiadoramente   
observando de um posto avançado na parede, por trás da   
cabeceira da cama, enquanto a ruiva andava de um lado para o   
outro pelo quarto, arrumando sua pequena bolsa de viagem. Viu   
quando ela tirou do armário um blazer escuro, com calças   
combinando, e uma blusa verde-oliva (Scully andava cismada   
com aquela cor, ultimamente!) e os colocou sobre a cama.   
Depois, remexeu na gaveta de lingerie e saiu em direção ao   
banheiro. Quando o barulho da água do chuveiro soou, Mulder   
tomou uma decisão desesperada. Correu como um louco e enfiou-  
se dentro da sacola de viagem aberta sobre a cama. Daquela   
vez, era tudo ou nada! Ia sair para ver o mundo outra vez.   
Encolheu-se em um cantinho, sob as dobras de uma camiseta, e   
esperou.  
  
Depois do que pareceu um século, ela voltou ao quarto,   
vestiu-se, meteu uns frascos de remédio na sacola e fechou o   
zíper. Outros cem milhões de anos se passaram para o ansioso   
Mulder, sem que nada acontecesse ou a bolsa se movesse do   
lugar onde estava. E se, na pressa, Scully tivesse esquecido   
de levar a sacola? E se ela houvesse resolvido levar a mala   
maior que guardava no canto do armário, em lugar daquela   
bolsinha minúscula? O pânico que o tomava fazia o espaço   
parecer-lhe cada vez menor e mais claustrofóbico.  
  
Finalmente, no entanto, a sacola se mexeu e continuou se   
movimentando, balançando sem parar, para cima e para baixo e   
para os lados. Mulder apurava os ouvidos e deliciava-se com   
cada som que ouvia. O clique da chave na fechadura, o "toc-  
toc" dos saltos de Scully nas escadas, o rangido agudo da   
porta do prédio, as buzinas dos carros na rua, o ronronar   
grave do motor de um automóvel, parado muito perto.  
  
- Aeroporto, por favor! – ordenou a voz da parceira.  
  
Estavam em um táxi! Ela iria viajar! Mulder sentiu-se tirando   
a sorte grande. Não sabia para onde estavam indo, mas não   
fazia diferença. Tudo o que importava é que viajavam juntos   
outra vez, como nos velhos tempos! Ainda assim, tentou   
descobrir para qual destino seguiriam, mas a voz no auto-  
falante do aeroporto anunciava milhares de vôos ao mesmo   
tempo. E havia o ruído ambiente e as turbinas dos aviões que   
decolavam... Barulho demais para seus ouvidos super   
sensíveis. Quando chegassem lá, onde quer que estivessem   
indo, ele descobriria.  
  
Repentinamente, foi assaltado pelo temor de que Scully   
resolvesse despachar a sacola onde ele estava. Compartimentos   
de bagagem não são pressurizados! A falta de oxigênio,   
certamente, o mataria! Já ia, uma vez mais, invocar os deuses   
das baratas (andava estranhamente religioso nos últimos   
tempos...) quando recordou-se que a parceira nunca, em sete   
anos de trabalho e viagens juntos, despachara sua bagagem.   
Alegava já ter perdido objetos de valor inestimável em malas   
extraviadas durante viagens aéreas. Por mais pesada que   
estivesse a mala ou a sacola, a ruiva sempre a carregava   
consigo onde quer que fosse.  
  
O polido, mas apático, "bom dia, senhora" em voz e entonação   
típicas de comissárias de bordo e meia dúzia de solavancos e   
apertões na sacola confirmaram suas suspeitas. Estava a salvo   
dentro do avião.   
  
O ar condicionado gélido da cabine o lançou em um estado de   
entorpecimento dentro da bolsa. Somente conseguiu libertar-se   
do torpor e coordenar pensamentos e ações novamente muito   
tempo depois, quando a temperatura já havia subido   
consideráveis vinte graus. Estava quente, muito quente.   
Abafado mesmo, dentro da sacola.  
  
Apurou novamente os ouvidos e conseguiu determinar que estava   
em um carro em movimento. Numa rodovia, podia quase jurar.   
Podia ouvir o "plac-plac" regular das junções do pavimento   
sob as rodas do automóvel. Aguçou ainda mais a audição e   
percebeu que havia o ruído de apenas uma respiração, uma que   
ele poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar. Scully viajava   
sozinha.  
  
Sufocado como estava, Mulder ousou enfiar a cabeça para fora   
da bolsa por um pequeno vão aberto no zíper. Scully dirigia,   
concentrada na estrada. A sacola de viagem de onde ele saíra   
jazia largada no banco de trás. Destemido e curioso, ele   
arriscou um passeio pelo encosto do banco até o vidro   
traseiro. Tinha sede de paisagens. Quilômetros e quilômetros   
de um deserto avermelhado estendiam-se dos dois lados da   
estrada. Uma imensidão vazia, plana e árida esparramava-se   
pelo horizonte até onde a vista podia alcançar.  
  
- Boa dia, condado de Juab! São 11:00 da manhã, Utah! –   
berrou o locutor no rádio, emendando sua saudação com uma   
balada country melosa numa voz arrastada e nasalada de   
mulher.  
  
"Utah!", admirou-se Mulder. "O que Scully estará fazendo   
sozinha no meio do deserto de Utah?", ele não pôde deixar de   
imaginar. Mas ela já diminuía a marcha do veículo e não havia   
muito tempo para divagações. Mulder desceu o encosto com um   
pulo e meteu-se dentro de um dos bolsos do blazer da   
parceira, largado no banco ao lado da sacola, o abrigo mais   
próximo que conseguiu alcançar. Estava quente demais para que   
ela vestisse o casaco. Aquele era um bom esconderijo. Para   
seu desespero, no entanto, sentiu que o blazer se movia e que   
a mulher o vestia. Encolheu-se o mais que pôde no fundo do   
bolso e esperou pelo pior.  
  
Mas nada aconteceu.   
  
Ela parecia andar de um lado para o outro, abaixar-se e   
levantar-se como se procurasse algo no chão. E era apenas   
isso. Nada de mãos nos bolsos ou algo semelhante. O que ela   
tanto fazia ali parada no meio do deserto? Impaciente,   
Mulder, ousou esticar a cabeça para fora do esconderijo, no   
exato momento em que a mão de Scully enfiava um saquinho de   
evidências justo no bolso onde ele estava! Ele mal teve tempo   
de atirar-se ao fundo do bolso e encolher-se. Os dedos da   
parceira, segurando o plástico, roçaram suas anteninhas de   
barata.  
  
"Agora estou morto!", ele sentenciou, gelando. Em sua   
imaginação, ouvia-lhe o grito agudo quando ela tirasse a mão   
do bolso trazendo uma barata suspensa pelas antenas entre os   
dedos. Scully o atiraria longe, enojada, e, a seguir, o   
reduziria a mingau com o salto da bota que estava usando. E   
seria adeus, Fox Mulder, ex-agente do FBI, encerrando seus   
dias nesse mundo como barata esmigalhada no deserto de   
Utah...  
  
Mas ela não pareceu ter percebido o intruso em seu bolso, já   
que retirou a mão de lá e continuou sua investigação. O   
terror da morte quase certa não demorou a abandonar Mulder.   
Estava começando a ficar acostumado aos constantes   
sobressaltos de sua vida como inseto. Mais calmo, ele   
examinou o conteúdo do saco plástico. Areia empapada em   
alguma substância gosmenta. O que o fez lembrar que estava   
com fome. "Hora e lugar inadequados, Mulder!", pensou. Então,   
voltou a espiar para fora do esconderijo. Estavam em um ponto   
perdido no meio do nada, onde os únicos sinais de que a   
civilização havia um dia passado por ali eram uma rodovia   
deserta e uma cabine telefônica.  
  
Scully caminhou até a cabine telefônica e discou. "Por que   
ela não usa o celular?", Mulder se indagou. Obviamente, a   
meio caminho entre nada e lugar nenhum, não havia sinal de   
celular que chegasse. Afinal, para quê? O Coiote e o Papa-  
léguas não se falam mesmo!  
  
- Olá, é Scully! Bom dia! – ela disse. E acrescentou, um   
pouco depois, - Estou fora da cidade, em Utah!  
  
Mulder imaginou com quem ela poderia estar falando. Havia um   
quê de intimidade em seu tom de voz que não era comum a   
Scully. Além disso, era alguém que lhe cobrava explicações.   
Skinner? Não, não soava como Scully falando com o diretor   
assistente. Era outra pessoa. Esquisito...  
  
Scully continuou falando sobre um mochileiro desaparecido   
encontrado morto com sinais de envelhecimento exagerado nos   
ossos. Talvez fosse alguém do Laboratório do FBI, ele a ouviu   
mencionar glicoproteínas... A gosma no saquinho de   
evidências, provavelmente. Ela continuou dizendo algo sobre   
os arquivos X, sobre pesquisar velhos casos e outras coisas   
mais, mas a atenção de Mulder já havia sido desviada por um   
ônibus que passava pela estrada. De onde para onde poderia   
estar indo aquele ônibus? Aquela estrada não parecia ser do   
tipo onde houvesse muitos passageiros... Scully também   
pareceu interessar-se pelo veículo, pois desligou o telefone   
e entrou no carro.  
  
- Lá vamos nós outra vez! – comemorou Mulder alegremente,   
enquanto a parceira arrancava com o automóvel.  
  
Ele enfiou-se novamente dentro do bolso. O risco de ser   
encontrado por ela ali, dentro carro, era grande. Por   
garantia, Mulder decidiu que, embora fosse um posto de   
observação, sua localização naquele bolso não era das mais   
seguras. Precisava de um abrigo melhor. Com suas mandíbulas   
fortes e afiadas, conseguiu rapidamente cortar uma minúscula   
fenda no tecido que separava o bolso do forro do casaco.   
Embora, aparentemente, pequeno demais para seu corpo largo e   
ovalado, Mulder se fez prevalecer das vantagens de ter um   
exo-esqueleto flexível e dobrou-se e contorceu-se até   
atravessar o buraquinho com facilidade sem alargá-lo um   
milímetro que fosse.  
  
Queria perguntar a Scully do que tratava aquela investigação.   
Ouvira tão pouco do que ela falara ao telefone... Sentia   
falta de conversar sobre os casos com ela... Ok! Geralmente,   
acabavam discutindo. Mas Mulder sabia que ela, tanto quanto   
ele, considerava aquelas argumentações estimulantes e, em   
geral, ambos divertiam-se bastante com aqueles seus joguinhos   
de palavras.  
  
Rodaram por um tempo até que ela finalmente parou e saltou do   
automóvel. Pela conversa que entreouviu entre a parceira e um   
homem desconhecido, Mulder concluiu que deviam estar em um   
posto de gasolina fajuto no meio daquele imenso nada. Não   
arriscava sair de seu esconderijo para confirmar suas   
suspeitas. Além disso, a fome imensa que sentia o deixava   
enfraquecido. Seu estômago vazio roncava tanto e tão alto que   
ele não ouviu o restante da conversa entre Scully e o   
atendente do posto nem o momento em que ela ligou outra vez o   
carro e recomeçou a rodar. Somente o "cof-cof-cof-puf..." do   
motor engasgando e apagando conseguiu arrancá-lo de seu   
transe de fome. Scully ainda insistiu, girando a chave na   
ignição uma, duas, três vezes, mas o motor não dava sinais de   
vida.  
  
Mulder sentiu quando ela desembarcou do automóvel e começou a   
andar. Nesse instante, agradeceu aos deuses das baratas pela   
fato de ter-se escondido no blazer. Não tivesse se atrevido a   
deixar a segurança da sacola, iria com certeza perder a ação.  
  
A ruiva andou por um bom tempo, até que decidiu tirar o   
casaco e jogá-lo sobre os ombros. Isso deu a Mulder a   
oportunidade de esticar a cabeça para fora do bolso e espiar   
a paisagem desértica cortada por uma estradinha de terra   
batida. O sol a pino estava abrasador. Nenhum sinal de   
civilização a não ser os postes telefônicos perfilados nas   
margens da estrada. Aos poucos, foram surgindo uma dúzia de   
casas agrupadas numa pequena comunidade com cara de fim de   
mundo. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora, a não ser ele,   
Scully e o atendente idiota do posto de gasolina. Ela bufava   
quando dirigiu-se ao homem.  
  
- Ei! Você colocou algo em meu tanque que fez o motor pifar!   
– sua voz soava furiosamente controlada.  
  
- Como? - fez o homem, obviamente fingindo.  
  
- Onde está aquele latão de gasolina? Eu gostaria de vê-lo,   
por favor. – ela rosnou, enquanto saía caminhando. O   
atendente nervoso a seguia de perto. Mulder achou por bem   
voltar ao seu esconderijo. – Água! – ele a ouviu gritar. –   
Não tem nem cheiro de gasolina aqui... – ela continuou   
furiosa.  
  
- Isso, Scully! – comemorou Mulder, aplaudindo com suas   
anteninhas. – Coma o fígado desse safado! – incentivou   
enquanto ela andava, batendo os pés com força na terra e   
esbravejando com o homem.  
  
- Vou usar seu telefone. – ordenou a ruiva.  
  
- Eu não tenho telefone... – gaguejou o homem. – Mas há um na   
casa do Sr. Milsap, ali adiante...  
  
Sem mais uma palavra, Scully virou as costas ao idiota e   
subiu a rua. Pelo barulho de seus passos na areia e a maneira   
brusca como expirava, Mulder podia afirmar com segurança que   
ela estava para lá de furiosa. Ele sabia bem o quanto ela   
podia ser perigosa naquele estado de espírito. Encolheu-se   
bem no fundo do forro onde se escondia, imaginando que   
trágico destino seria o seu se fosse encontrado por uma   
Scully zangada como aquela.  
  
A súbita amenizada na temperatura e na claridade e o "tac-  
tac" característico dos saltos dos sapatos de Scully num piso   
de madeira denunciaram que ela havia chegado à tal casa onde   
havia o telefone.  
  
- Olá? – chamou. – Sr. Milsap?  
  
- Posso ajudá-la? – soou uma voz masculina, cujo tom, apesar   
de gentil, fez acender uma luz de alerta na cabeça de Mulder.  
  
- Espero que sim... Meu carro enguiçou e eu... pensei que   
talvez pudesse usar seu telefone. – disse Scully, um pouco   
mais calma.  
  
- Claro! Aqui está! – respondeu o homem numa voz que era só   
sorrisos. E dissimulação, para os ouvidos desconfiados de   
Mulder. Talvez o tal Milsap fosse um bom velhinho como sua   
voz inicialmente queria fazê-lo parecer. Talvez fosse a fome   
impressionante que fizesse Mulder ouvir fingimento e   
dissimulação por toda parte. Talvez estivesse virando uma   
barata paranóica...  
  
- Está mudo... – Scully soava desapontada.  
  
- A maldita companhia telefônica está modernizando as linhas.   
Deve estar sendo consertado logo.  
  
- Quando? – bufou, irritada, a ruiva.  
  
- Dez minutos... Duas horas... Quem sabe? Mas seja bem vinda   
a esperar aqui. – dizia a voz sempre simpática do homem. -   
Posso dar-lhe um quarto, se quiser... Minha casa é uma   
pensão. – aos ouvidos de Mulder, a interpretação do velhinho   
gentil e bonzinho fazia jus a um Oscar.  
  
- Qual é, Scully? – sussurrou a barata para sua parceira. –   
Você vai se deixar enganar por este farsante?  
  
- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – a ruiva estava   
novamente furiosa. – Tenho a nítida impressão de que alguém   
não quer que eu vá embora!  
  
- Isso, Scully! Arrase com ele! – incentivava Mulder de seu   
esconderijo, enquanto ela saía da casa outra vez.  
  
O calor era tão forte que obrigou Mulder a encolher-se mais   
ainda. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Scully.  
  
- São dezoito milhas até a rodovia e mais vinte até   
Sugarville... – gritou o homem, enquanto Scully caminhava   
decidida pela estradinha de terra. – Você não vai querer   
andar tudo isso...  
  
O calor era intenso demais. O chão de terra batida irradiava   
ondas de calor que davam a impressão de que tudo até um metro   
de altura do solo estava distorcido. O forro do casaco   
parecia um forno.  
  
- É... O homem deve ter razão, Scully. – disse Mulder, como   
se ela o ouvisse. – É muito longe... e está tão quente aqui   
fora... – a fome, que o enfraquecia, fazia com que seus   
ouvidos zumbissem e a cabeça rodasse.  
  
- Por favor, senhora... – a voz de Scully soava cada vez mais   
distante. – Preciso de ajuda...  
  
- Eu também... – falou Mulder antes de perder a consciência.  
  
  
  
PARTE IV – O Prisioneiro de Zenda  
  
  
"Ooohmmmm..." Um zunzum de vozes baixo e constante invadiu os   
ouvidos de Mulder. Sua audição super sensível distinguia umas   
poucas palavras aqui e ali naquele canto ou ladainha. Falavam   
de Deus e de anjos e do Escolhido.  
  
Ok! Ele havia morrido e fora para o paraíso das baratas. Sim,   
porque, enquanto barata, nada fizera para merecer menos que o   
paraíso. Além de tudo, morrera de fome, ainda sentia os ecos   
da inanição em seu estômago. Entretanto, não queria abrir os   
olhos. Não gostava da idéia de estar morto, com Scully   
precisando tanto dele lá na Terra...  
  
O simples pensamento em Scully provocou uma completa explosão   
sensorial em Mulder. O aroma de seus cabelos tomou conta de   
seu olfato, o som de sua respiração e mesmo das batidas   
compassadas de seu coração chegou forte a seus ouvidos. Ele   
apertava os olhos com força e choramingava, "Não quero   
morrer, não quero morrer..." E, então, o paraíso foi sacudido   
por um terremoto.  
  
- Ei! Não há terremotos no paraíso, eu acho... – disse a si   
mesmo, forçando-se a abrir os olhos.  
  
E lá estava ele, no forro do casaco de Scully, de onde não   
havia saído o dia inteiro. Que bom! Estava vivo! E novamente   
seu estômago roncava alto, implorando por comida. Que droga!   
Ainda tinha fome! Precisava achar algo para comer rápido,   
antes que toda aquela estória sobre morte e paraíso se   
tornasse realidade.   
  
Concentrou-se. A respiração de Scully era calma e pausada.   
Ela dormia. Mulder ousou, então, sair do abrigo. O blazer   
estava jogado sobre uma velha cama de ferro aos pés de Scully   
que cochilava recostada em sua cabeceira, a arma na mão.   
Mulder concluiu que estavam na casa de Milsap e que o   
telefone não havia sido consertado. Mesmo adormecida, Scully   
tinha um ar triste e cansado. O que não era de surpreender,   
dado o tanto que ela havia sido obrigada a andar sob o sol   
escaldante naquele dia.  
  
Cuidadosamente, Mulder desceu da cama e foi à caça. Estava   
tão zonzo de fome que seu centro de gravidade móvel botava a   
perder toda a prática adquirida com o tempo passado naquela   
nova forma e lhe pregava peças, deslocando-se em ziguezague   
pelo corpo ovalado. O quarto não era mesmo nenhum exemplo de   
limpeza, o que levava a crer que não deveria ser difícil   
haver algo comestível perdido em algum canto. Dito e feito.   
Não muito distante do ponto onde alcançou o chão, sob a   
cabeceira da cama, havia generosos restos de batatas fritas e   
biscoitos amanteigados. Um banquete como qual Mulder matou a   
fome de séculos de restos light do apartamento da parceira.   
  
Saciado, decidiu investigar um pouco. Tratava-se, de fato, de   
algum tipo de pensão, sobre isto Milsap não estava mentindo.   
Havia restos os mais variados pelos cantos e sob os móveis.   
Biscoitos, lenços Kleenex sujos, camisinhas usadas...   
Provavelmente a pior espelunca onde ele e Scully já haviam   
passado a noite. E eles eram exímios conhecedores de   
espeluncas por todo o interior do país...   
  
As frestas do assoalho de madeira dificultavam um pouco sua   
caminhada. Por uma delas, tão larga que Mulder quase caiu,   
pôde observar de onde vinha a ladainha que o despertara. No   
quarto, logo abaixo do que estavam, havia duas dúzias de   
pessoas, com velas e candeeiros nas mãos, ajoelhadas em torno   
de uma cama, rezando. Sobre a cama, jazia um rapaz forte, mas   
com aspecto doentio. Tinha os cabelos grudados de suor e as   
feições muito pálidas e contraídas como se sofresse grande   
dor. Da cabeceira, um compenetrado Milsap parecia coordenar   
as orações, quase que em transe. Muito estranho!  
  
Um ranger de molas causou um sobressalto em Mulder. Scully   
acordara e olhava fixamente para o exato ponto onde ele   
estava. Apesar de estar bastante escuro naquele canto, ele   
teve a certeza de que ela o enxergava nitidamente. Quis   
correr, mas algo o impedia, uma moleza nas perninhas   
minúsculas. Não conseguia fazer nada a não ser fitar os   
grandes olhos azuis e esperar pela chinelada fatal. Tampouco   
Scully fazia outra coisa que não fosse simplesmente fitá-lo   
nos olhos. E, outra vez mais, ele teve a impressão de ler no   
azul do olhar da parceira um flash de reconhecimento e   
compaixão. E depois tristeza, uma enorme tristeza dominou   
todo seu semblante. O coração de Mulder batia forte e   
descompassado e não era de medo. Tinha as pernas bambas e   
seus olhos pareciam presos aos dela.  
  
- Sou eu, Scully! Mulder! – ele queria gritar. Mas ela não   
entenderia.  
  
Mulder teve a impressão de ver o brilho furtivo de uma   
lágrima no canto do olho dela. Queria aproximar-se da cama,   
envolvê-la nos braços, confortá-la. Mas não tinha ilusões.   
Era somente um inseto repulsivo e o máximo que conseguiria   
arrancar de Scully seria um grito ou um pisão.  
  
Um momento depois, a mágica pareceu desfazer-se. Scully olhou   
em direção à janela e fungou e deu de ombros levemente.   
Então, ajeitou o travesseiro onde estava recostada e apertou   
a arma entre os dedos e esperou. Não muito tempo depois,   
havia adormecido outra vez.  
  
Mulder sentiu-se tão vazio, tão sem esperanças que se deixou   
ficar onde estava, imóvel, largado. Não queria voltar ao   
forro do casaco. Não tinha o direito de ficar perto de   
Scully. Estava resolvido a terminar sua existência como uma   
barata solitária. Havia desperdiçado todas as oportunidades   
que a vida lhe oferecera para dizer às pessoas que realmente   
importavam o quanto significavam para ele e agora estava   
claro que não haveria mais outras chances. Merecia ser   
borrifado com todo o inseticida do mundo. Merecia ser   
esmagado contra as tábuas do chão até ser reduzido a uma   
massa abjeta. Na verdade, o desejava, naquele exato momento.  
  
Porém, por alguma razão que apenas os deuses das baratas   
poderiam explicar, viu-se compelido a rastejar de volta à   
cama, arrastando pesadamente atrás de si seu centro de   
gravidade. Bamboleava e tombava para um lado e para o outro,   
como se as forças faltassem às suas pernas. Mas seguia   
adiante, mesmo sem saber porquê. Um século depois, o dia   
clareava do lado de fora, conseguiu chegar ao topo da cama.  
  
Num rasgo de insanidade, Mulder escalou a sola das botas de   
Scully, postando-se na ponta de um de seus pés. Ela dormia,   
ainda recostada na cabeceira da cama, as mãos pousadas na   
arma em seu colo. Ele a observou por alguns instantes, a boca   
entreaberta, a cabeça ligeiramente tombada para frente, um   
raio alaranjado do sol nascente emprestando reflexos   
incandescentes aos cabelos ruivos. Era tão raro vê-la assim   
relaxada, tranqüila, a guarda abaixada, despida da máscara de   
impassibilidade. Era bela, tão bela...  
  
Mulder sentia que precisava dizer a ela tudo o que trazia   
entalado no peito por oito longos anos. Já não havia muito o   
que perder, portanto resolveu arriscar tudo o que ainda   
possuía, sua própria vida. Atreveu-se a descer das botinas e   
percorrer todo o caminho desde a ponta de seus pés até seu   
ombro direito, atravessando toda extensão das pernas   
estendidas sobre a cama, subindo pelo abdômen e pelo peito   
que moviam-se lentamente no compasso de sua respiração, até   
alcançar seu destino. Durante todo o percurso, sabia-se um   
alvo fácil, tinha plena consciência do horrendo destino que   
sua ousadia podia lhe custar. Mas não hesitou, vencendo   
bravamente as rugas do tecido, as curvas e inclinações do   
corpo adormecido. Talvez, em seu subconsciente, ansiasse por   
aquele desfecho, que Scully acordasse e tornasse real o   
pesadelo constante de um fim indigno que o assombrava. Talvez   
fosse exatamente isso o que buscava.   
  
Mas não foi o que obteve. Ela continuou adormecida e ele   
galgou seu ombro corajosamente. Daquele ângulo, sentiu-se   
como já havia se sentido diversas vezes antes, pequenino e   
insignificante diante dela. Mas o que antes era uma impressão   
causada pela postura da parceira, naquele instante era uma   
dura realidade. Ele era um minúsculo inseto e ela, uma   
gigante adormecida com o poder de esmagá-lo até a morte com   
apenas um dedo. Mas nada disso vinha ao caso, não naquele   
instante. Precisava dizer o que sentia. Mesmo que ela não   
compreendesse.  
  
- Olha, Scully... tenho tanto a dizer... – começou. - Como eu   
gostaria que você pudesse entender o que digo... - Escolher   
as palavras certas nunca fora sua especialidade. - Em todo   
esse tempo em que estamos juntos... e mesmo antes... nunca   
houve alguém que... que significasse tanto para mim quanto   
você... – gaguejava, suspirava, falava por metáforas. Era tão   
difícil... – Você foi, com certeza, a primeira... e a única   
pessoa em quem tive completa confiança. Não desde o primeiro   
momento, é verdade... mas, naquela noite, no Oregon... quando   
você entrou no meu quarto no meio da noite... apavorada por   
causa de umas picadas de mosquito... - a lembrança o fez   
sorrir consigo mesmo. - Foi diferente... Não se pode deixar   
de confiar em alguém que se apavora com mosquitos...  
  
Em meio ao sono, Scully sorriu, também. Como se entendesse.   
Aquilo encheu Mulder de coragem para prosseguir. Ela estava   
ouvindo! E compreendia!  
  
- Se algumas vezes escondi coisas de você... quero que saiba   
que não foi por falta de confiança... mas para poupá-la do   
sofrimento... Me destrói por dentro vê-la sofrer, Scully. E   
já causei tanto sofrimento a você... Sua abdução...   
Melissa... o câncer... Emily... a impossibilidade de ser   
mãe... – se baratas tivessem canais lacrimais, Mulder estaria   
com os olhos rasos d'água naquele instante. – Queria que você   
me perdoasse, Scully... Por tudo o que fiz e disse... e não   
fiz e não disse... - um nó se formara em sua garganta,   
dificultando ainda mais o fluxo das palavras. - Preciso de   
seu perdão... de sua amizade... Preciso tanto de você,   
Scully...  
  
O semblante adormecido da ruiva adquiriu uma expressão terna   
e suave, quase tristonha.   
  
– Porque... tem uma coisa que preciso dizer a tempos... mas   
não sei muito bem como...   
  
No sono, a sobrancelha da mulher arqueou-se inquisitiva,   
compelindo Mulder a prosseguir.  
  
– É tão difícil quando a gente cala um sentimento desses por   
tanto tempo... É como se as palavras enferrujassem na   
garganta... – ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem para   
continuar. – É que eu... eu.. eu amo você! – disse de súbito,   
no exato momento em que fortes pancadas sacudiram a porta.  
  
Scully despertou assustada, erguendo a arma e a apontando   
para a porta. Mulder, sacudido pelo despertar agitado da   
parceira, teve que segurar-se com toda força de suas patinhas   
no tecido da camisa para não cair. Estava definitivamente   
frito agora! Milhas e milhas o separavam da segurança de seu   
abrigo no bolso do casaco. "Bem feito, Mulder! Agora vai se   
dar mal.", disse a si mesmo com ironia. Mas uma idéia louca   
acudiu sua cabeça quando a parceira caminhou para a porta.   
Como uma flecha, ele enfiou-se por trás da gola da camisa   
verde oliva que ela vestia, desaparecendo de vista.  
  
- Doutora, é uma emergência. – a voz de Milsap soava   
assustada. – Há um homem lá embaixo que precisa de ajuda.  
  
Mulder precisava agarrar-se com toda força para manter-se   
firme em seu novo esconderijo. Cada movimento da ruiva   
resultava num desafio para que mantivesse o controle sobre   
seu traiçoeiro centro de gravidade. Ele mal conseguia prestar   
atenção à conversa entre Scully e os outros.  
  
- Precisamos levá-lo a um hospital. – ela dizia,   
provavelmente referindo-se ao rapaz doente que Mulder vira na   
noite anterior. – Acredito que o telefone ainda não esteja   
funcionando... E ninguém por aqui tem um carro?  
  
- Não. – respondeu uma voz feminina desconhecida.  
  
- Podemos mandar alguém a pé até a rodovia para pedir ajuda.   
– sugeriu Milsap.  
  
- Enquanto isso, por favor, ajude-o. - acrescentou a mulher   
estranha.  
  
Ao examinar o doente, porém, Scully começou a mover-se um   
pouco demais para o precário equilíbrio do parceiro. Foram   
tantos os abaixa-e-levanta a sacudirem a camisa que, num dado   
momento, ele deixou escorregarem por entre as patas as   
minúsculas dobras de tecido onde se firmava e acabou por cair   
esparramado no chão, atrás da ruiva. Por sorte, sua queda não   
foi percebida nem por Scully nem pela mulher gorda com cara   
de má que zanzava em volta da cama. Por ainda mais sorte, não   
foi esmagado por uma das solas de sapato desavisadas que   
perambulavam pelo quarto. A proteção que os deuses das   
baratas lhe conferiram espontaneamente durante todo o tempo   
em que esteve desamparado naquele chão foi enorme. Quando,   
enfim, conseguiu recuperar o controle dos movimentos, tratou   
de correr o mais rápido que pôde para o abrigo oferecido pela   
cama. Somente então pôde voltar a dedicar sua atenção ao que   
acontecia naquele quarto. A gorda havia deixado o cômodo e o   
doente recobrara a consciência.  
  
- A ferida em suas costas, - dizia Scully, - parece ser o   
ponto de entrada de algum tipo de parasita que se alojou ao   
longo de sua espinha...  
  
- Quer dizer que estou morrendo? – indagou o doente em voz   
débil.  
  
- Vai morrer... se não o tratarmos adequadamente. – Scully   
soava fria como uma maldita médica. Por que os médicos tinham   
de ser tão insensíveis? Por que insistiam em tratar seus   
pacientes como se não passassem de baratas? – E essa gente   
parece não querer deixá-lo partir. Acho mesmo que eles   
colocaram essa coisa em você.  
  
Nenhuma palavra deixou os lábios do rapaz após uma afirmação   
tão grave como aquela. Aquilo parecia estranho demais a   
Mulder, fazia acender uma porção de luzes de alerta em sua   
cabeça. Mas Scully continuava falando, alheia aos sinais de   
perigo.  
  
- Não tenho idéia do porquê eles o fizeram, se fazem parte de   
alguma seita religiosa bizarra... – ela dizia. – O fato é que   
mataram a última pessoa que estava nas mesmas condições que   
você e temo que irão matá-lo também. – acrescentou.  
  
- Isso não é maneira de se falar com uma possível futura   
vítima de assassinato, Scully! – espinhou-se Mulder. – Não   
foi assim que ensinaram na academia... Cadê sua psicologia? –   
protestava.  
  
Mas a tal possível vítima reagiu de modo ainda mais   
inadequado, se isso lá era possível.   
  
- O que você está dizendo é difícil de engolir. – foi a   
resposta do rapaz, agora com uma voz bem mais forte que em   
sua fala anterior. Nenhum sinal de desespero. Nada de gritos   
ou lágrimas. Era como se ele já soubesse de tudo   
antecipadamente e aceitasse as possibilidades como certezas.   
Um milhão de luzes vermelhas e sirenes de perigo pipocaram na   
mente de Mulder.  
  
- É um engodo, Scully! Cuidado! – Mulder gritava, tentando   
alertar a parceira. - Eles estão todos juntos nisso. Milsap,   
a gorda, esse cara aí na cama...   
  
- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou o farsante doente.  
  
- Vou tentar nos tirar daqui... – ela respondeu. – Deve haver   
algum meio de transporte escondido por aí...  
  
- Scully, cuidado! Preste atenção! É a você que eles querem,   
não percebe? Eu sei... eu sinto... – em seu desespero, Mulder   
chegou a sair de baixo da cama e parar a um centímetro das   
pontas dos sapatos da ruiva, gritando nervosamente. Mas ela   
não o ouvia.  
  
Scully andou até a janela e a abriu. Em seguida, pareceu   
lembrar-se de algo e voltou até a cama.  
  
- Você sabe usar uma arma? – ela perguntou ao rapaz, tirando   
sua pistola do coldre e a entregando a ele.  
  
- Você está louca, Scully? – Mulder protestava. Não podia   
crer no que ouvia. – Não faça isso. Ele não é confiável. – em   
seu desespero, ele escalou o peito do sapato de Scully e   
agarrou-se com força à barra de sua calça, como se não   
quisesse deixá-la prosseguir. – Não posso deixá-la ir   
sozinha... Vou com você!  
  
- Volto já! – disse a ruiva, enquanto pulava a janela.  
  
Mulder, agarrado à barra de sua calça, não resistiu, porém, à   
série de sacolejos bruscos da perna da parceira durante esse   
movimento e acabou por ser atirado longe, de volta ao quarto.   
Um momento depois, uma batida foi ouvida na porta e Milsap e   
a mulher gorda estavam de volta.  
  
- Onde ela foi? – indagou a mulher.  
  
- Ela disse que estou morrendo. – respondeu o rapaz em voz   
firme.   
  
Milsap e a gorda entreolharam-se significativamente.   
  
– Precisamos de outra troca. – acrescentou o doente, ao ser   
ajudado a erguer-se da cama pela dupla.  
  
Sentindo-se o mais impotente dos insetos, Mulder deixou-se   
ficar onde havia caído, enquanto os três saíam do quarto. O   
fosse lá o que fosse que o rapaz carregava em seu corpo   
precisava de um novo hospedeiro e aqueles loucos haviam   
escolhido Scully! Pior do que saber o que estava para   
acontecer, era a sensação de não poder fazer absolutamente   
nada para impedi-los. Mulder queria poder transformar-se num   
daqueles gigantescos e ameaçadores insetos dos filmes de sci-  
fi e avançar sobre aqueles lunáticos agitando as patas e   
brandindo as mandíbulas até fazê-los correr aterrorizados.   
Mas qual nada! Era apenas uma baratinha insignificante e   
Scully, sua Scully, estava lá fora, desarmada, indefesa,   
completamente à mercê daquele bando de fanáticos religiosos.  
  
  
  
PARTE V – No Calor da Noite  
  
  
Um milhão de anos se passaram para um Mulder consumido pelo   
desespero e escondido no chão sujo e poeirento sob a cama de   
um quarto de uma pensão decadente em um lugarejo perdido   
entre nada e lugar nenhum no meio do deserto de Utah. Ele   
apurava os ouvidos, tentava se fazer valer de seus   
superpoderes de barata, de sua audição ultra aguçada para   
captar algum sinal de Scully. Mas tudo o que conseguia ouvir   
eram as marteladas surdas de seu próprio coração, batendo   
como um louco, em agonia. Fora isso, apenas o silêncio da   
noite que caía.  
  
Quando, por fim, algo aconteceu para quebrar a inquietante   
monotonia da espera, a porta escancarou-se e ele viu Milsap e   
o atendente do posto trazendo Scully, sustentada pelos   
braços, para o quarto. Mulder não pôde ver-lhe rosto. A   
cabeça estava tombada sobre o peito, os cabelos ruivos   
cobriam-lhe a face. Os pés não se moviam, arrastados atrás do   
corpo inerte. Desacordada. Talvez morta.  
  
Os homens a colocaram sobre a cama e ela gemeu alto. Mulder   
respirou, aliviado. Andaram em torno da cama por algum tempo   
e, depois, afastaram-se. Milsap e os outros olhava para a   
mulher estendida na cama como que em adoração, as mãos postas   
em oração.  
  
- Malditos! – bradava Mulder debaixo da cama, agitando as   
patinhas como se quisesse bater neles.  
  
Sobre a cama, Scully gemia e ofegava, como se fosse presa de   
grande dor. Cada gemido gutural que ela emitia doía em Mulder   
como uma facada.  
  
- O que vocês colocaram, em mim? – ela gritava,   
dolorosamente. – Vou pegá-los a todos, seus bastardos... –   
ameaçava impotente.  
  
- Não. Você vai nos amar. – replicava Milsap, as mãos sempre   
postas em oração. – Vai nos proteger, nos ensinar a não ter   
inveja... Mas eu a invejo tanto... Em breve, vai ser uma só   
com Ele... – dizia com êxtase nas palavras.  
  
- Ele? - grunhia a ruiva. – Essa coisa em minhas costas é um   
Ele? – ela gritou dolorosamente, remexendo-se e fazendo   
rangerem as molas da cama.  
  
- Por favor! É uma coisa maravilhosa para você... –   
contemporizava suavemente Milsap. – O último homem não era um   
tabernáculo adequado...  
  
Uma raiva surda dominava Mulder. Tabernáculo? Queria acabar   
com aquele Milsap e seus amaldiçoados seguidores. Delirava em   
ser um gigante e esmagá-los a todos, em ter uma arma   
carregada de balas para tão somente descarregá-la sobre   
aqueles lunáticos. E em poder levar Scully dali para algum   
lugar onde ela pudesse ser tratada adequadamente.  
  
- Socorro! Socorro! – gritou Scully, quando os faróis de um   
automóvel iluminaram a janela.  
  
Mas a gorda, de alguma forma, a fez calar. E saiu do quarto   
acompanhada por Milsap. Cego de angústia, Mulder deixou seu   
esconderijo e escalou o pé da cama até o colchão, sem   
perceber que o atendente idiota do posto de gasolina   
permanecera no quarto, vigiando Scully.  
  
- Malditos, malditos, malditos! – gritou a plenos pulmões ao   
ver Scully deitada, braços e pernas abertos e atados aos   
ferros da cama, a barriga de encontro ao colchão.   
  
Havia uma ferida circular na base de sua espinha e algo   
movia-se ao longo dela, por sob a pele. Todo seu corpo,   
coberto por uma fina camada de suor, refletia o brilho   
amarelado dos lampiões. Um lenço enfiado em sua boca a   
impedia de gritar. Ela começou a espernear como uma louca,   
quase esmagando Mulder que caminhava sobre o colchão, até que   
conseguiu atingir com um dos pés um lampião colocado numa   
mesa baixa ao pé da cama.  
  
O homem, que espiava pela janela o que quer que estivesse se   
passando na rua, teve de lutar rapidamente para impedir que   
as chamas se alastrassem. Enfim, o atendente obteve sucesso   
e, embora Mulder não o tivesse notado, tinha agora o olhar   
fixo naquela atrevida barata parada a poucos centímetros de   
onde repousava o "tabernáculo d'Ele". Pura heresia! Talvez   
por causa de sua tão grande preocupação com a baratinha   
herética, ele não tivesse notado a entrada do homem de   
cabelos louros no quarto.  
  
- Ei... – soou a voz do estranho, atraindo a atenção tanto de   
Mulder quanto do atendente pateta que se voltou para receber   
um fortíssimo soco do outro e cair inconsciente. – O que   
diabos...? Agente Scully!  
  
O estranho conhecia Scully! Com uma expressão entre   
preocupada e carinhosa, ele retirou o lenço que tampava a   
boca da ruiva.  
  
- Agente Doggett! Me tire daqui!  
  
E Scully o conhecia! Doggett? Mulder não se lembrava de   
conhecer ninguém com esse nome no Bureau. Quem seria aquele   
Doggett?  
  
- Você pode andar? – perguntou o homem, enquanto desatava os   
nós que prendiam Scully.  
  
Antes que Doggett alcançasse os pés de Scully, Mulder tratou   
de agarrar-se às calças dela com toda a força de suas   
patinhas e mais o quanto pôde aplicar da força de suas   
mandíbulas sem rasgar o tecido.  
  
- Não sei... - respondeu a ruiva entre gemidos.  
  
Prontamente, Doggett a tomou nos braços, erguendo-a com   
facilidade da cama. Mulder não conseguia ver muito do que se   
passava, concentrado que estava em manter-se firme em seu   
posto. Tudo o que podia afirmar era que haviam deixado a casa   
de Milsap e caminhavam pelas sombras de uma noite escura,   
seguindo instruções esparsas de Scully. Ela parecia sentir   
muita dor, emitindo grunhidos sofridos de vez em quando. Às   
vezes, de relance, Mulder podia entrever as feições de   
Doggett e sua expressão era atenta e gentil. Seus olhos   
tinham um brilho diferente quando olhava para Scully, um   
brilho que não agradava Mulder em absoluto. A barata   
paranóica voltava à cena...  
  
Entraram em uma espécie de celeiro, onde, surpresa, estava o   
ônibus que haviam visto na estrada no dia anterior. Uma vez   
em seu interior, Doggett instalou Scully em um dos bancos da   
frente e agachou-se sob a barra de direção, manipulando um   
aglomerado de fios.  
  
De onde estava, Mulder podia observá-lo mexendo nos muitos   
fios com intimidade e confiança. Era um homem cujas linhas de   
expressão muito marcadas sugeriam estar na segunda metade dos   
quarenta. Os cabelos louros cortados rentes à cabeça   
ressaltavam um par de orelhas avantajadas. Sua expressão era   
o que normalmente poderia ser enquadrado como "típico tira de   
Nova York", rígida e sem emoções, do gênero prendo-e-  
arrebento. Exceto quando olhava para Scully. Nessas horas, as   
feições se suavizavam, as rugas tornavam-se menos profundas,   
parecia quase humano, completa transformação. Quem poderia   
ser aquele agente Doggett, surgido em meio ao nada, qual um   
cavaleiro de armadura cintilante para resgatar a princesa   
Scully em apuros? Não, Mulder não gostava do homem.  
  
- Pode fazer uma ligação direta? - soou a voz sofrida de   
Scully.  
  
- Posso fazer ligação direta? - Doggett ironizou confiante. -   
Em sessenta segundos.  
  
Quem diabos poderia ser aquele cara? Sua atitude, sua   
arrogância e auto-suficiência, seu jeito incômodo de olhar   
Scully... Tudo nele desagradava Mulder profundamente. Tinha   
ciúmes! Mas ciúmes de quê? Em seu relacionamento com Scully,   
não havia espaço para ciúmes. "Que relacionamento, Mulder? E,   
por acaso, o que você tem com Scully pode ser chamado de   
relacionamento? Caia na real, bolas!" Suas divagações   
sentimentalóides foram interrompidas por um gemido alto da   
parceira.  
  
- Agente Scully... Fale comigo! - Doggett falou assustado.  
  
- Você tem que tirar isso fora. Corte! - a mulher tinha a   
respiração entrecortada. Sua voz estava surpreendentemente   
aguda. - Oooh! Está indo para o meu cérebro...  
  
Mulder precisava ver o que estava acontecendo. Sem pensar,   
escalou a perna da calça da parceira e depois a parede ao   
lado do banco. E a visão que teve o surpreendeu e desesperou.   
A criatura movia-se debaixo da pele de Scully em direção a   
sua cabeça. Em agonia, ela tentava impedir-lhe o avanço,   
apertando o pescoço com as mãos. Doggett, parado ao lado do   
banco, olhava atônito os movimentos da coisa pelas costas da   
mulher.  
  
- Tire essa coisa de mim... Agora! - gritou a ruiva.  
  
Mas Doggett continuava paralisado, o canivete aberto na mão.   
As mãos de Scully apertavam com força as ferragens do ônibus,   
os nós dos dedos claramente desenhados contra a pele   
retesada.  
  
- Droga, Doggett! Faça o que ela está pedindo! - berrou   
Mulder para o homem.  
  
Milsap e seus seguidores já haviam invadido o celeiro e   
tentavam entrar no ônibus, quando Doggett, finalmente, fez   
uma incisão na pele na base do pescoço da mulher e de lá   
retirou um verme esbranquiçado. Era comprido e repulsivo e   
contorcia-se tentando escapulir das mãos do agente. Os   
fanáticos já haviam quebrado os vidros das janelas e entravam   
no coletivo, ameaçadores, portando facões e ancinhos e...   
armas de fogo.  
  
- Mate esta coisa, seu idiota! - gritou Mulder. - Só assim   
eles vão parar.  
  
Como que atendendo ao comando de Mulder, Doggett atirou a   
criatura no fundo do ônibus e sobre ela descarregou três   
tiros, apontando, a seguir, a arma para Milsap. Mas o outro   
já não era mais combativo, devastado que estava diante do   
corpo sem vida d'Ele...  
  
Mulder voltou o olhar para Scully que parecia prestes a   
desmaiar, extremamente pálida, a pele perolada por um suor   
frio.  
  
- Ela precisa de cuidados! – gritou para Doggett. – Faça   
alguma coisa!  
  
O agente, depois de guardar a pistola no coldre, envolveu   
Scully em seu paletó e a ergueu nos braços, atravessando o   
bando de fanáticos, agora silenciosos e resignados. Mulder   
mal teve tempo de se atirar de onde estava, agarrando-se à   
manga do paletó de Doggett, para não ser deixado ali. Com   
sacrifício, conseguiu escalar o tecido até atingir uma   
posição de onde podia ver o rosto exangue da parceira e a   
expressão apreensiva de Doggett.  
  
As luzes dos carros de polícia rapidamente iluminaram a névoa   
baixa que envolvia a estradinha. Doggett dirigiu-se a um dos   
automóveis parados, depositando Scully gentilmente no banco   
traseiro, onde acomodou-se também.  
  
- Para o hospital, rápido! – ordenou ao policial.  
  
Mulder, que aproveitara a distração do agente para esconder-  
se em um dos bolsos de seu paletó, observava a mulher   
desacordada, a cabeça pendendo mole sobre o encosto do banco.   
Uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos deslizava de um lado para o   
outro sobre sua face de acordo com o balanço do automóvel.  
  
- Tire suas mãos imundas dela, seu orelhudo! – ralhou Mulder   
furioso, quando Doggett delicadamente ajeitou a mecha de   
cabelos vermelhos para o lado. – E esses olhos compridos,   
também. Senão parto sua cara ao meio... – ele definitivamente   
não gostava daquele camarada.  
  
O que se seguiu, depois que chegaram ao hospital, foi confuso   
demais para um Mulder que não podia atrever-se a colocar a   
cabeça para fora do bolso onde estava. A fome imensa de um   
dia inteiro sem comer o deixava meio zonzo. Tudo o que   
conseguiu saber com certeza foi que Scully estava bem e fora   
de perigo.   
  
Em algum momento, em sua confusão, percebeu que os sacolejos   
e trambolhões pelos quais o paletó vinha passando haviam   
cessado. Podia ouvir o ronco do motor de um automóvel. Ousou   
espiar o lado de fora e percebeu que estava outra vez mais no   
banco traseiro de um carro e que, ao lado, também sobre o   
banco, estava a sacola de viagem de Scully. Com um   
agradecimento silencioso aos deuses das baratas, voltou à   
segurança da bolsa pela mesma fresta no zíper pela qual havia   
saído dois dias antes. Encontrou um abrigo confiável em um   
canto da sacola e lá se deixou ficar, faminto, apático,   
enfraquecido, à espera da morte, mais uma vez. Porém, para   
sua surpresa, e decepção talvez, foi despertado, não fazia a   
mínima idéia de quanto tempo depois, pelos movimentos das   
mãos de Scully desfazendo a mala. Encolheu-se, esgueirou-se,   
escondeu-se e, quando ela, enfim, guardou a sacola no   
armário, Mulder pôde voltar ao seu abrigo sob a mesinha de   
cabeceira e à sua velha rotina de baratinha doméstica.  
  
  
  
PARTE VI – Sonata de Outono  
  
  
Durante os dias que se seguiram, Fox Mulder dedicou-se com   
afinco a empanturrar-se de tudo o quanto pudesse comer. Nas   
horas vagas entre as refeições, usava de suas habilidades de   
barata para grudar-se ao vidro da janela, observando a vida   
que passava lá fora. Olhava o céu azul sem nuvens e as folhas   
que amarelavam e caíam das árvores. Imaginava o sopro frio da   
brisa em seu rosto e os cheiros do outono em suas narinas e o   
canto dos pássaros em seus ouvidos.   
  
Sempre gostara da melancolia característica do outono,   
daquela certeza de que, após o inverno tristonho e sombrio,   
aguardava a radiante primavera. Mas os últimos tempos para   
Mulder, estavam sendo como um longo tenebroso inverno e não   
havia perspectiva de que a primavera jamais ocorreria   
novamente. Sentia-se um condenado no corredor da morte, uma   
vítima de doença terminal, aguardando a derradeira crise.  
  
Outra atividade que consumia boa parte de seus dias era   
passar horas tentando descobrir quem diabos poderia ser o tal   
Doggett e qual seu relacionamento com Scully. Havia até mesmo   
mandado às favas os escrúpulos. Bisbilhotava abertamente a   
correspondência da parceira e ficava à espreita ouvindo-lhe   
os telefonemas. Mas pouco conseguira descobrir a não ser que   
ele próprio, Fox Mulder, clone ou não, parecia ter sumido do   
mapa. Não havia mais telefonemas no meio da madrugada ou   
visitas fora de hora. A vida de Scully tornara-se um tédio!  
  
Ao menos, ela parecia ter melhorado do que quer que a fizera   
passar mal e vomitar nas primeiras semanas em que Mulder fora   
morar em seu apartamento. Embora continuasse pálida e   
nitidamente angustiada, ganhara algum peso e seu rosto   
apresentava bochechas salientes, novamente, coisa que não   
acontecia desde antes de sua abdução. Aquilo, de certa forma,   
tranqüilizava Mulder que chegara a temer pela volta de seu   
câncer.  
  
Quando já se sentia novamente recuperado e forte o   
suficiente, ele voltou a infiltrar-se num dos bolsos da ruiva   
e, com ela, saiu para o mundo exterior.   
  
Sua primeira saída o conduziu direto até os porões do   
edifício J. Edgar Hoover, o escritório dos arquivos X. "Meu   
escritório", ia dizendo saudoso, quando viu, sentado em uma   
das mesas, com intimidade e naturalidade, o tal Doggett.  
  
- Bom dia, Agente Scully! – disse o outro com um sorriso.  
  
- Bom dia, Agente Doggett! – ela respondeu.  
  
Num segundo, o já tumultuado mundo de Mulder precipitou-se em   
um profundo caos. Havia perdido seu posto nos arquivos X! E o   
orelhudo o havia assumido em seu lugar.  
  
- Não pode ser verdade. Isso não está acontecendo! –   
choramingou Mulder, amargo.  
  
Mas Scully sentou-se na outra mesa, como se aquilo tudo já   
fosse um hábito, e começou a tediosa tarefa de preencher   
papelada. Do fundo do bolso, entre um soluço e outro, Mulder   
ouvia cada ruído provocado por Doggett. O ranger de sua   
cadeira, o arranhar do lápis sobre o papel, o som de sua   
respiração, tudo o que ele fazia chegava amplificado um   
milhão de vezes aos ouvidos super sensíveis da baratinha e   
incrementava sua irritação.  
  
Scully continuava ali, sentada, "clique-clique-clique" nas   
teclas do computador, completamente alheia aos sons   
enervantes produzidos pelo homem. "Como é que ela consegue?",   
Mulder imaginava. "Aquele verme nojento deve ter destruído   
alguns de seus neurônios...", ironizava, embora, ao mesmo   
tempo, não deixasse de preocupar-se.  
  
Mal sabia Mulder que o pior ainda estava por vir. A gota   
d'água, a afronta final. O barulho de Doggett abrindo as   
gavetas de seus sacrossantos arquivos X!  
  
Heresia! Profanação! Danação e fogo do inferno! Morte aos   
infiéis!  
  
- Tire suas patas sujas dos meus arquivos, seu orelhudo de   
uma figa! - gritou Mulder com toda força, dando vazão a sua   
ira.  
  
- Como? - Doggett perguntou intrigado a Scully.  
  
A ruiva levantou a cabeça ligeiramente.  
  
- Ahn? - fez sem entender.  
  
- O que você disse, agente Scully? - indagou Doggett,   
desconcertado.  
  
- Eu? - respondeu, olhando para ele espantada. - Eu não disse   
nada...  
  
A expressão de Doggett era de incredulidade.  
  
- Podia jurar que ouvi alguém me dizendo para tirar as mãos   
dos arquivos... - disse ele confuso. Depois, deu de ombros. -   
Devo estar imaginando coisas...  
  
Scully sacudiu a cabeça com um sutil ar de desdém e voltou a   
mergulhar em sua papelada. Mulder, a baratinha, no fundo do   
bolso, não sabia se chorava ou se ria da situação que havia   
criado. Ao menos, o outro parecia tê-lo ouvido, já que fechou   
rapidamente as gavetas e saiu da sala. Havia vencido a   
batalha.  
  
Mulder, no entanto, tinha consciência de que aquela era   
apenas uma batalha em uma guerra perdida. Apesar do choque   
inicial de ter um estranho remexendo no que considerava os   
seus arquivos, ele rapidamente percebeu o absurdo que   
representavam seus ciúmes. Ele, Fox Mulder, como o mundo o   
conhecera, não mais existia, era história. O que havia agora   
era John Doggett, o novo parceiro de Scully, a cargo de   
ajudá-la, ao que tudo indicava, com os arquivos X. Não havia   
o que discutir ou contra quem se revoltar. Era uma questão de   
aceitar as coisas como estavam ou aceitar as coisas como   
estavam. Ponto final.  
  
Fox Mulder, ex-agente do FBI, expert em traçar perfis de   
assassinos seriais, destemido caçador de alienígenas e   
conspirações governamentais, atual integrante da família dos   
Blatídeos, passara à categoria de observador mudo e passivo   
das ações de Dana Scully e John Doggett. Embora, talvez   
pudesse dar um palpite ou outro, de vez em quando.  
  
Foi nessas condições que os acompanhou durante aquele caso   
dos irmãos exterminadores, no qual o estranho Randall Cooper   
podia ver através das paredes. E assim também na investigação   
que os conduziu ao ferro-velho, em Indiana, que servia como   
depósito de resíduos tóxicos. Mulder postava-se como um mero   
espectador, assistindo a tudo de sua privilegiada posição no   
bolso de Scully. Emitindo, vez por outra, palpites e   
opiniões, quase sempre solenemente ignorados pelos agentes.   
Mas, às vezes, muito mais escassas vezes do que ele gostaria,   
Scully parecia ouvi-lo, repetindo as coisas que ele mesmo   
teria dito. E, nessas raras ocasiões, eram uma dupla   
novamente.  
  
De resto, seguia a vida. Mulder encarava Doggett como um mal   
necessário e procurava aproveitar ao máximo suas incursões ao   
mundo exterior, tentando divertir-se ao acompanhar a ruiva   
nas investigações.  
  
Mas nem sempre saía com ela. Em ocasiões demais, os dedos da   
parceira esbarravam em suas anteninhas de barata. E, em mais   
vezes do que ele gostaria de lembrar, quase havia ficado para   
trás quando atrevera-se a deixar a segurança de seus bolsos.   
Por isso, ele achava por bem nem sempre acompanhá-la. Não era   
conveniente arriscar-se em excesso. Outras vezes, não a   
acompanhava simplesmente porque uma vozinha em sua cabeça,   
quem sabe sua consciência ou seu anjo da guarda ou a voz da   
razão, lhe dizia para não ir. E ele ficava em casa, vendo a   
vida passando lá fora pela janela e remoendo as mágoas do   
pouco de que podia se recordar de sua vida.  
  
Numa dessas ocasiões em que ficara em casa, descobriu   
satisfeito o desavisado controle remoto da TV esquecido sobre   
o sofá. Nem pensou duas vezes antes de pular sobre o botão de   
"Liga". Surpreendentemente, o aparelho ligou-se e Mulder   
matou as saudades dos tempos em que passava as tardes   
zapeando pelos canais. Embora fosse um tanto cansativo ficar   
pulando de um lado para o outro sobre os botões do controle,   
teve uma das tardes mais agradáveis desde que assumira sua   
nova condição de inseto. Quando calculava faltar cerca de   
meia hora para o retorno de Scully, ele cuidadosamente   
desligou a TV e voltou ao seu esconderijo oficial sob o   
criado mudo.  
  
O dia seguinte amanheceu tão frio e chuvoso que pareceu a   
Mulder que ficar no aconchego do lar seria o melhor a fazer.   
Melhor ainda se o controle remoto fosse novamente esquecido   
no sofá. E, para seu deleite, lá estava ele, outra vez ao seu   
dispor. Mais zapping e diversão garantida. E assim era quase   
sempre que ele não saía com a parceira.   
  
Scully andava estranhamente esquecida. Além do controle   
remoto, freqüentemente deixado no sofá ou na mesinha, volta e   
meia a ruiva largava objetos fora de seus lugares ou esquecia   
algo em casa, retornando no meio do dia para buscar e   
provocando sustos homéricos na pobre baratinha.  
  
Um belo dia, Mulder assistia completamente entretido a um de   
seus filmes favoritos na TV, quando a porta abriu-se de   
repente e Scully entrou na sala como um furacão. Mulder mal   
conseguiu esconder-se atrás de uma das almofadas do sofá. Nem   
ao menos teve tempo de pensar em desligar a televisão. Mas   
ela pareceu não perceber o aparelho ligado, quando passou   
como uma flecha em direção ao quarto, batendo os pés com   
força no chão. Tampouco deu mostras de notá-lo, enquanto saía   
e puxava a porta atrás de si.  
  
Subitamente, porém, estacou, a chave suspensa no ar a meio   
caminho da fechadura. E franziu o cenho e entrou em casa   
outra vez, a passos lentos, quase hesitantes. Parou em frente   
à TV e ficou olhando para a tela. Muda. Perplexa.  
  
- Plan 9 From Outer Space... - murmurou finalmente, enquanto   
se sentava no sofá.  
  
E assim ficou.   
  
- Sabe, é uma coisa interessante quando se considera que as   
pessoas na Terra que podem pensar estão tão temerosas   
daquelas que não podem morrer... - os lábios murmuravam   
baixinho os diálogos do filme.   
  
Os olhos fixos na TV foram pouco a pouco ficando rasos   
d'água. As mãos pousadas sobre o colo amassavam os cantos de   
um envelope onde havia o logotipo do Parenti Medical Group.   
Quando uma lágrima, enfim, escapou de seus olhos azuis e   
rolou solitária face abaixo, ela cerrou os olhos com força e   
respirou profundamente. Depois, secou o rosto com as costas   
da mão, levantou-se e saiu, fechando vagarosamente a porta   
atrás de si com um longo suspiro, deixando para trás a TV   
ligada e um Mulder atônito, escondido atrás da almofada do   
sofá.  
  
Scully andava cada vez mais estranha.  
  
Algumas manhãs depois, numa daquelas em que o comportamento   
da ruiva estava especialmente bizarro, Mulder a acompanhou   
até um quarto de hotel onde um homem havia sido encontrado   
morto, pouco depois de chegar da Índia. Uma morte suja, todo   
seu sangue havia sido drenado do corpo. Não havia, no   
entanto, indícios de febres hemorrágicas em seu sistema ou   
sinais de arrombamento no quarto.   
  
- Então? O que você acha que foi, agente Scully? Hotel mal   
assombrado? Ataque de alienígenas? Vampiros? - provocava   
Doggett.  
  
Mas Scully não aceitava as provocações.  
  
- Melhor manter a mente aberta. - foi tudo o que respondeu a   
agente.  
  
No necrotério, Scully fazia a autópsia da vítima, Hugh   
Potocki. O odor forte de sangue e entranhas impregnava o ar.   
Mulder, enjoado com o cheiro nauseabundo, imaginava como a   
ruiva conseguia suportar todas aquelas autópsias nojentas e   
seu desagradável cheiro de morte e todo aquele sangue que   
respingava e se grudava nos óculos, nas luvas, nas roupas e a   
visão apocalíptica de vísceras e mais vísceras, fétidas e   
sanguinolentas... E pensar que fora ele, Fox Mulder, que   
recebera a alcunha de Estranho em Quantico...  
  
A necrópsia revelou grande destruição dos tecidos da cavidade   
abdominal. Revelou também que a hora aproximada da morte   
parecia, inacreditavelmente, ser anterior ao embarque do   
senhor Potocki no avião de Bombaim para Washington!  
  
- Quer dizer que um homem morto embarcou num avião na Índia,   
fez conexão em Paris, tomou um táxi em Dulles, depois   
registrou-se num hotel no centro da cidade e deu gorjeta ao   
camareiro? Com base em minha experiência, posso dizer que   
homens mortos não dão gorjetas, agente Scully... - ironizou   
Doggett.  
  
Do fundo do bolso onde estava, Mulder teve vontade de socar a   
cara de Doggett pelo tom jocoso. Scully, em situação normal,   
faria o mesmo. Mas, estranhamente, tudo o que a mulher   
respondeu foi:  
  
- Eu disse para manter a mente aberta, agente Doggett.  
  
"Tão improvavelmente Scully...", a baratinha não pôde deixar   
de pensar.  
  
Um caso intrigante, na opinião de Mulder. Principalmente pelo   
comportamento incomum que vinha demonstrando a parceira.   
Tantas possibilidades se afiguravam na mente ágil da   
baratinha, tantas hipóteses polêmicas que ele gostaria de   
debater com Scully... Mas tudo o que lhe restava era a   
frustração de não poder fazê-lo, de não ser ouvido ou   
compreendido por ela.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, foi com Scully até uma casa no subúrbio,   
onde um menino havia encontrado seu pai morto na sala. Antes,   
porém, o garoto, Quinton, alegava ter visto um estranho   
homenzinho sem pernas dentro de seu quarto.  
  
- Mas é o pai que me interessa. - explicou Scully a Doggett.   
- Ele não apresentava nenhum dos sinais de hemorragia que   
encontramos na outra vítima. Pelo relatório inicial do   
legista, sofreu algo como um aneurisma cerebral. O único   
detalhe dissonante no exame foram os olhos... cujos vasos   
sangüíneos estavam rompidos, como em Potocki. - completou   
ela, pensativa.  
  
- A não ser que esse seja apenas o primeiro estágio... -   
murmurou Mulder do bolso.  
  
- A não ser que esse seja apenas o primeiro estágio... -   
repetiu Scully, voltando as costas e deixando para trás um   
boquiaberto Doggett.  
  
E, um pouco depois, estavam Scully e Mulder, escondido no   
fundo do bolso de seu avental cirúrgico, outra vez no   
necrotério. "Mais cheiro de sangue e entranhas...", pensava   
Mulder desanimado e já enjoado, enquanto Scully fazia as   
incisões de praxe no abdômen intumescido do cadáver.  
  
Inesperadamente, algo começou a mover-se na barriga da   
vítima. Espantada, Scully tropeçou no carrinho de   
instrumentos atrás dela e foi ao chão com ele.  
  
- O que é... ? - interrompeu-se Mulder, assustado ao ver uma   
pequena mão projetando-se para fora do corpo sobre a mesa de   
autópsia.  
  
Mas Scully movimentava-se para trás, em busca de sua arma   
caída em algum lugar, e ele não pôde ver a quem ou o que   
pertencia aquela mão. Quando, enfim, a parceira encontrou a   
pistola, a coisa já havia sumido, deixando atrás de si um   
rastro de sangue e marcas de mãos pelo chão. De arma em   
punho, Scully escancarou a porta fechada atrás da qual o   
rastro desaparecia.  
  
- Cuidado, Scully! - alertou Mulder cauteloso.  
  
Mas, dentro do cômodo, não havia nada além de altas   
prateleiras lotadas de produtos químicos e outros suprimentos   
do necrotério. Um depósito. Nenhum sinal do dono daquela   
misteriosa mãozinha... Era como se tivesse desaparecido no   
ar.  
  
O cérebro de Mulder trabalhava freneticamente, dissecando   
possibilidades, formulando e refutando hipóteses. Era tão   
mais fácil quando havia o ceticismo de Scully para servir de   
contraponto às suas teorias malucas... Agora, Mulder tinha de   
tentar, ele mesmo, raciocinar como a parceira e apresentar   
contraprovas que desbancassem suas idéias mais alucinadas.   
Era tão difícil... Ia de encontro a todos os seus princípios.   
Mas aqueles eram dias estranhos. "Mantenha a mente   
aberta...", ressoava a voz de Scully em seus pensamentos.  
  
De súbito, em meio a todas aquelas loucas teorias que vinha   
examinando e reexaminando durante toda a manhã, uma pareceu a   
Mulder suficientemente absurda e, ao mesmo tempo, factível o   
bastante. Místicos indianos... Potocki havia vindo da   
Índia... Mestres ascéticos e seus incríveis poderes.  
  
- Chuck Burks, Scully! Converse com Chuck Burks! - sugeriu   
Mulder, suplicando aos deuses das baratas para que a parceira   
o ouvisse.  
  
Ela, no entanto, continuou sentada em sua cadeira, batucando   
nas teclas de seu computador, rabiscando anotações em uma   
folha de papel. Frustração foi o que ele sentiu. Uma   
avassaladora frustração por ser uma reles barata.  
  
Cerca de meia hora depois, porém, a porta do escritório   
rangeu ao se abrir.  
  
- Boa tarde! - soou uma hesitante voz masculina que pareceu   
vagamente conhecida a Mulder.  
  
- Chuck! Seja bem vindo. - respondeu a ruiva, erguendo-se da   
cadeira.  
  
- Chuck Burks... - murmurou Mulder para si mesmo, agradecendo   
intimamente aos deuses das baratas por mais aquela graça.  
  
- Recebi seu email e trouxe um material que gostaria de lhe   
mostrar. - continuou o homem.  
  
E falou a uma interessada Scully e a um cético Doggett sobre   
faquires indianos e seus poderes extraordinários. E sobre   
mestres Sidhi e sua habilidade de controlar a mente para   
manipular a realidade. Mas Doggett não acreditava e,   
consequentemente, não compreendia.  
  
Scully, no entanto, para total surpresa de Mulder, ouvia   
atentamente tudo o que Burks tinha a dizer, conduzindo a   
conversação com perguntas que o próprio Mulder faria.   
Definitivamente bizarro o comportamento da ruiva, como se ela   
tentasse ver os fatos pelos olhos do parceiro, compreendê-los   
através de sua lógica particular, agir como ele próprio   
agiria.  
  
Na final da tarde do dia seguinte, outra pessoa apareceu   
morta. A mãe de Trevor, colega de escola de Quinton, o outro   
garoto. Afogada na piscina, nos fundos de sua casa. Até aí,   
nada ligava sua morte aos crimes anteriores. Seus olhos,   
porém, apresentavam os mesmos sinais de hemorragia observados   
nas outras vítimas.  
  
- Eu vi os olhos. Mas sou capaz de apostar que nada rastejou   
para dentro do corpo dessa mulher. - ironizava Doggett. - Não   
sei como dizer... mas acredito que você esteja vendo apenas   
aquilo que quer ver, agente Scully.  
  
- Você está questionando minha integridade? - perguntou   
Scully visivelmente contrariada.  
  
Como o tal John Doggett ousava questionar a integridade de   
Scully?  
  
- Acabe com ele, Scully. - incentivava a baratinha do fundo   
do bolso.  
  
- Não. O que estou questionando é toda essa droga de caso.   
Seu dito expert, as evidências que você prefere ignorar. O   
fato do rumo de sua investigação não estar nos conduzindo a   
nenhum padrão ou motivação e de estarmos tão longe de pegar   
um assassino quanto estávamos quando começamos... - seu tom   
misturava raiva e desânimo. A profunda ruga em sua testa   
atestava sua frustração.  
  
Scully suspirou e deu de ombros. Seu olhar era o mesmo que   
Mulder já havia dirigido a ela em ocasiões semelhantes   
inúmeras vezes em seus anos de trabalho juntos.  
  
- Eu pedi que você mantivesse a mente aberta. - ela respondeu   
simplesmente.  
  
Aquele comportamento da ruiva era tudo por que Mulder ansiara   
durante os muitos anos de sua parceria. Sempre desejara que   
ela acreditasse, que fosse capaz de ver as possibilidades   
cientificamente inexplicáveis dos fatos. Agora, no entanto, o   
modo como ela agia o apavorava. Porque contrariava a natureza   
cética e puramente racional de Scully. Porque ele nada   
poderia fazer para protegê-la das possíveis conseqüências de   
sua súbita mudança de paradigma. "Cuidado com que você   
deseja", havia, um dia, lhe prevenido um certo gênio. "Porque   
pode se tornar realidade..."  
  
Um ruído no fundo do quintal atraiu a atenção dos agentes.   
Era Trevor.  
  
- Ele esteve aqui. O-o homenzinho... eu o vi. - gaguejava   
assustado. - Ele me seguiu... E estava na escola, também...   
e, depois, não era mais ele, mas o zelador. Não sei explicar.   
Tive medo.  
  
As palavras do menino fizeram algum sentido para Mulder.   
  
- As crianças são capazes de ver as coisas com olhos muito   
distintos dos adultos. Acredite no garoto, Scully. - sugeriu   
em voz alta.  
  
O que se sucedeu, a partir de então, foi muito rápido e   
confuso demais, mesmo para a mente veloz de Mulder. Scully   
conseguiu um mandado de prisão para Burrard, o zelador. No   
entanto, gastou horas em uma sala vazia na delegacia de   
polícia, falando sozinha como se tentasse interrogar alguém.   
Mas não havia ninguém lá! Ao menos para os olhos de Mulder.  
  
Depois, desistiu do interrogatório, dizendo a Doggett que não   
fazia sentido tentar interrogar um homem mudo e saiu. De que   
homem ela falava? Em seguida, lá estava ela na casa de   
Trevor, querendo falar-lhe. E, no momento seguinte, estava na   
escola. Corria de uma lado para o outro como uma louca.   
Mulder temia por sua sanidade. Tentava dizer-lhe para ser   
simplesmente Scully outra vez, para deixar de lado sua   
tentativa de ver o que não via e agir como outra pessoa e ser   
quem não era.  
  
Mas foi o que ocorreu depois que surpreendeu Mulder mais   
profundamente. Scully encontrou Trevor, em uma sala da   
escola. Avançando ameaçador na direção do menino, estava um   
homem pequeno de traços vagamente orientais. Havia algo de   
assustador em sua aparência e não era o fato de não ter   
pernas e deslocar-se, impulsionado pelas mãos, sobre uma   
pequena plataforma com rodinhas. Tampouco era seu aspecto   
sujo e andrajoso como o de um mendigo.  
  
- Graças a Deus! - exclamou Scully, estranhamente aliviada   
diante da cena.  
  
O homem sem pernas voltou-se e retomou o movimento, dessa vez   
na direção de Scully.  
  
- Faça alguma coisa! - o tom de Quinton era desesperado. - É   
ele! É o homenzinho! - gritava, acenando na direção dele   
freneticamente.  
  
Os olhos do homenzinho! Era isso. Em seus olhos, Mulder viu   
raiva, sede de vingança, tanta maldade que foi capaz de gelar   
o sangue da baratinha.  
  
- Quem? Trevor? - Scully indagou atônita.  
  
E Mulder compreendeu o que a parceira tinha diante dos olhos.   
Para ela, aquele que avançava em sua direção era o garoto   
Trevor. Era essa a realidade que o homenzinho queria que   
Scully enxergasse. Seus truques paranormais, no entanto, não   
eram capazes de afetar Mulder. Ou porque ele fosse uma   
barata. Ou porque tivesse a mente aberta por natureza. Ao   
contrário de Scully, que tentava ser quem não era.  
  
- Não se deixe enganar pelo que vê, Scully. Acredite no   
garoto! - disse-lhe Mulder.  
  
Ainda que não visse o homenzinho, a ruiva apontou sua arma na   
direção dele. O místico ainda seguia em direção à mulher.  
  
- Detenha-o! Atire nele! - gritou o garoto apavorado.  
  
- Não posso... - respondeu ela, trêmula.  
  
O homenzinho continuava avançando sobre Scully como a própria   
personificação do mal.  
  
- Atire nele, Scully! Atire! Pelo amor de Deus. - berrou   
Mulder desesperado, odiando-se por nada poder fazer face à   
situação.  
  
Talvez Scully o houvesse escutado, talvez tivesse visto a   
centelha de ódio que faiscou nos olhos do faquir. O fato é   
que disparou sua arma contra ele. E depois, ficou olhando o   
corpo estendido no chão, trêmula, incapaz de impedir o fluxo   
das lágrimas.  
  
- Matei um garotinho... Eu matei uma criança... - repetia   
insistentemente para si mesma, as lágrimas correndo   
abundantes por sua face, despertando em Mulder um louco   
desejo de poder confortá-la.  
  
- A boa notícia é que você está errada. - Doggett tentou   
tranqüilizá-la.  
  
- Mas foi o que eu vi. Você imagina como é não poder confiar   
em seus próprios olhos? - havia angústia em sua voz.  
  
- Por que atirou, então? - indagou. Uma ruga profunda franziu   
a testa do agente.  
  
Ela se calou por um longo instante. Fechou os olhos como se   
buscasse a resposta no fundo de sua alma. Quando os abriu   
novamente, havia neles uma profunda tristeza, uma   
incontestável frustração consigo mesma. Soltou um longo   
suspiro. E Mulder entendeu que sabia a resposta, antes mesmo   
que ela a transformasse em palavras.  
  
- Porque percebi que era isso o que Mulder faria. - respondeu   
num murmúrio. - Porque era assim que ele encarava as   
coisas... sem julgamento e sem preconceito... com uma   
largueza mental da qual simplesmente não sou capaz...  
  
Cada uma de suas palavras, cada lágrima que corria de seus   
olhos cravava-se como uma punhalada no peito da baratinha, o   
fazia sentir-se imensamente culpado por suas insistentes   
tentativas de mudar a parceira, de querer fazer dela um   
reflexo dele próprio.  
  
- Seja você mesma, Scully. - ele suspirou, enfim. - Seja o   
que você tem de melhor, o que me encanta em você.   
Simplesmente você.  
  
  
  
PARTE VII – O Inverno de Nossa Desesperança  
  
  
Mulder ia apenas levando a vida, um dia depois do outro, num   
desânimo sem fim. Por vezes, considerava seriamente entrar   
sorrateiro em um dos bolsos de Scully outra vez e sair   
clandestino com ela. Mas a sensação de impotência que o   
tomara durante aquele malfadado caso no Utah ou diante do   
homenzinho sem pernas o fazia reconsiderar e optar por ficar   
quieto em casa. "Atenha-se a sua insignificância,   
baratinha.", dizia a si mesmo desconsolado sempre que ouvia a   
porta fechar-se atrás da ruiva que saía para mais um dia de   
trabalho. "O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente...",   
considerava em tom de sermão, quando imaginava Scully   
perseguindo e sendo perseguida por lunáticos, conspiradores e   
outros espíritos do mal.  
  
E, de repente, era inverno lá fora. O vento frio soprava   
brancos flocos que se ajuntavam numa camada de neve suja e   
acinzentada nas calçadas. Os poucos loucos que se aventuravam   
a caminhar pela rua passavam apressados, a cabeça baixa   
contra o peito para enfrentar o vento, as mãos enterradas nos   
bolsos dos pesados casacos. De sua janela, Mulder os   
observava desolado, tentando se lembrar como era ter um nariz   
congelando ao vento frio e mãos para enfiar nos bolsos.   
Nostalgias de barata...  
  
Scully parecia terrivelmente abatida naquela manhã. Aliás,   
estava terrivelmente abatida desde quando chegara, na noite   
anterior. Tivera uma noite difícil, Mulder a ouvira remexer-  
se na cama vezes sem conta, soluçara e murmurara coisas   
ininteligíveis durante o sono agitado.  
  
E, quando o dia amanhecera, gélido e sombrio, as olheiras   
eram profundas sob seus olhos e a palidez de suas faces mais   
evidente do que nunca. Por algum motivo oculto, o traje negro   
que ela escolhera naquele dia pareceu a Mulder tão   
imensamente triste... Preto era a cor padrão dos trajes de   
trabalho de Scully, Mulder não conseguia saber porque. Apesar   
de tudo, caía-lhe sempre muito bem, fazendo-a parecer mais   
alta e esguia. Mas, naquela manhã, havia algo diferente com   
relação àquele traje negro. Talvez a maneira hesitante como   
ela escolhia cada peça e depois a depositava sobre a cama...   
E, então, a maneira deliberadamente lenta com que ela vestia   
cada uma delas... Como se não quisesse realmente vesti-las...   
Como se quisesse fugir ao que elas representavam...  
  
Foi mais forte que ele, um impulso incontrolável, uma   
tentação irresistível. E lá estava Mulder, uma vez mais,   
escondido no fundo do bolso do sobretudo da parceira, indo   
com ela para onde ela parecia não querer ir.  
  
O frio era tão intenso na rua que mesmo o grosso sobretudo de   
lã que Scully vestia era insuficiente para aquecer a pobre   
baratinha enregelada. E o entorpecimento ameaçava dominá-lo,   
quando o eco distante de uma voz o trouxe de volta à vida.  
  
- Cinzas às cinzas, pó ao pó.  
  
Um funeral! Scully fora a um funeral. Daí todo seu   
abatimento, toda sua hesitação! A velha curiosidade o obrigou   
a espiar o lado de fora. "A curiosidade matou o gato,   
Mulder..."   
  
Nada mais esquisito que o grupo que se reunia em torno   
daquela tumba. Kersh, Doggett, duas ou três caras conhecidas   
do Bureau... Skinner... Frohike, Byers e Langley? ...   
Margareth Scully? ...  
  
Frio na espinha... Foi difícil concentrar-se o suficiente   
para ler o que estava escrito na lápide. Era como se, de   
repente, sua visão ultra aguçada não mais funcionasse. As   
letras ganhavam vida própria e dançavam diante de seus   
olhos... Uma a uma foram, enfim, vagarosamente, se acalmando   
e parando e formando as palavras que ele tanto temia ver   
escritas ali:   
  
"Fox Mulder, 1961 – 2000".  
  
Era o SEU funeral... Estava assistindo a seu próprio   
funeral...  
  
- "Eu sou a ressurreição e a vida", disse o Senhor. "E aquele   
que crê em mim, embora esteja morto, ainda assim viverá, e   
todo aquele que vive e crê em mim, nunca há de perecer." -   
ecoavam distantes as palavras do pastor.  
  
De um momento para o outro, nada mais fazia sentido. As   
palavras não faziam sentido. As pessoas não faziam sentido. A   
vida não fazia sentido. Estava morto.  
  
Morto! Seu corpo sem vida descia ao túmulo dentro do caixão   
de madeira. Para ser sepultado na terra enregelada pelo frio   
do inverno. Morto!  
  
- Não posso realmente acreditar que estou aqui... - falou a   
voz entrecortada de Scully.  
  
"Eu também não...", disse Mulder consigo mesmo, recusando-se   
a crer naquilo por que estava passando. Se era seu o corpo no   
fundo do túmulo, o que estaria sua consciência fazendo num   
inseto? Triste piada de mau gosto? Uma forma deturpada de   
justiça poética? Uma macabra vingança dos deuses?  
  
Enlouquecera! Era isso. Andara por tanto tempo tentando   
penetrar em mentes insanas, passeara tão despreocupadamente à   
margem da loucura, que enfim fora por ela dominado.   
Enlouquecera, não havia outra explicação. Cerrou os olhos com   
força, tentando acreditar que, quando os abrisse, tudo seria   
como antes. Que, na pior das hipóteses, estaria trancafiado   
numa cela acolchoada, atado a uma camisa de força. Mas, não.   
Ainda sentia o vento gélido do inverno e ouvia as palavras do   
ministro. "E aquele que crê em mim, embora esteja morto,   
ainda assim viverá..." Morto era o que estava.  
  
Percebeu quando Scully ajoelhou-se à beira da cova e lançou   
um punhado de terra dentro dela. Sentiu como se cada um dos   
grãos daquela terra caísse sobre ele mesmo, o cobrindo, o   
sepultando. Subitamente, lhe ocorreu que, se era seu o corpo   
sem vida no fundo do túmulo, não havia razão para que sua   
consciência continuasse vivendo. Assim pensando, Mulder   
tentou arremessar-se para fora do bolso de Scully e para   
dentro da cova.  
  
Mas a ruiva levantou-se repentinamente, fazendo com que a   
baratinha escorregasse para o fundo do bolso. Um momento   
depois, sua super sensível audição de barata captou os sons   
do pranto manso de sua parceira. E os instintos suicidas de   
Mulder foram temporariamente paralisados. Ela ainda precisava   
dele.   
  
Simultaneamente, porém, seu aguçado olfato captou um perfume   
conhecido. Próximo, muito próximo. O perfume de Skinner.   
Scully tinha alguém. E não havia nada que um inseto pudesse   
fazer por ela. Mulder quis, mais uma vez, saltar do bolso   
para a neve fria que cobria o chão, para o esquecimento   
final, para a morte. Mas os inclementes deuses das baratas   
uma vez mais pregaram-lhe uma peça, sugando toda a força de   
suas perninhas. Fazendo seu cruel centro de gravidade, mais   
pesado do que nunca, imobilizá-lo na segurança do bolso.  
  
E a barata Mulder continuou vivendo.  
  
A partir de então, abandonou totalmente o perfil de barata   
paranóica que havia ostentado durante todo o tempo anterior e   
tornou-se simplesmente uma barata depressiva com tendências   
suicidas.  
  
Quis aplicar em si mesmo uma dose letal de inseticida, mas   
não era capaz de tirar a tampa do aerossol.   
  
Ficava rondando os pés de Scully quando ela andava pela casa,   
na esperança de ser pisoteado. Mas ou ela não o via ou fingia   
não vê-lo. Ou, quem sabe, apenas houvesse se acostumado de   
tal forma a sua presença que pensava naquela baratinha como   
um animalzinho de estimação.  
  
Mulder fazia greve de fome. Passava dias e dias a fio sem se   
alimentar. Mas simplesmente não morria de inanição. E acabava   
por se entupir de qualquer porcaria que encontrasse somente   
para parar de ouvir a ronqueira de seu estômago.  
  
Os deuses das baratas definitivamente haviam se voltado   
contra ele. Talvez apenas o tivessem esquecido...  
  
Mulder perdia horas inteiras imaginando por quanto tempo   
viveria uma barata. Já havia perdido as contas do tempo em   
que estava daquele jeito, mas calculava que alguns meses   
haviam se passado desde que acordara no chão da cozinha de   
Scully.  
  
Scully... Mulder andava tão preocupado em dar cabo de sua   
vida ultimamente que havia, de certa forma, negligenciado a   
parceira. Quando deu-se conta disso, sentiu-se tão   
imensamente culpado que deixou de lado outra vez suas idéias   
suicidas.  
  
Scully... Ela não mais acordava sobressaltada no meio da   
noite, como fazia antes do corpo de Mulder ser encontrado.   
Tampouco derramava lágrimas solitárias e escondidas, como   
fizera por muito tempo depois de seu sepultamento.  
  
Sua expressão era agora triste, porém conformada. Como se   
tudo o que restasse a ser feito fosse continuar a viver.   
Scully e sua imensa fé, que lhe dava forças para prosseguir.   
A fé num Deus que lhe permitia tanto sofrimento...  
  
Tudo em que Mulder se permitira ter fé fora seu trabalho e   
Scully. O primeiro não mais existia, sepultado num caixão de   
madeira junto com seu corpo humano. Restava-lhe somente   
Scully, alguém em quem acreditar, alguém por quem viver.  
  
Mulder a observava, andando pesadamente de um lado para o   
outro pelo quarto, colocando sobre a cama as roupas que   
vestiria em mais um dia de trabalho. E, como se tivesse   
acabado de chegar, ele se deu conta do quanto ela engordara,   
perdendo estranhamente as formas. De fato, mesmo em seu   
transe suicida, ele percebera como a freqüência das visitas   
do entregador de pizza aumentara naquela casa. Talvez Scully   
houvesse, finalmente, abandonado suas intermináveis dietas.  
  
Scully estava melhor daquele jeito, considerava a baratinha.   
Havia algo de diferente nela, um brilho, uma vibração, que a   
tornava ainda mais bela e que nem mesmo a eterna tristeza de   
sua expressão conseguia apagar.  
  
Uma vez mais, Mulder sentiu-se tentado a sair com ela. Ao   
mesmo tempo, hesitava ao recordar todos os percalços e   
angústias por que passara em ocasiões anteriores. Debatia-se   
entre os ditames impulsivos de seu coração que o impeliam a   
acompanhá-la e os prudentes conselhos de seu cérebro que o   
induziam a ficar.  
  
Ainda debelava-se no duelo entre razão e emoção, quando o   
telefone tocou e ela deixou o quarto para atendê-lo.   
Entretanto, ao observar as feições transtornadas de Scully em   
seu retorno ao quarto, todas as dúvidas se dissiparam   
imediatamente e a emoção venceu a batalha.  
  
Num descuido de Scully, que nervosa tentava atabalhoadamente   
terminar de se vestir, a baratinha saltou decidida para o   
interior de um de seus bolsos. Uma vozinha em sua cabeça lhe   
dizia que aquela era a coisa certa a ser feita.  
  
  
  
PARTE VII – O Despertar da Primavera  
  
  
Do lado de fora, os primeiros aromas da primavera indicaram a   
Mulder que o inverno acabara.  
  
- Talvez para a Natureza... - sussurrou consigo mesmo,   
amargo. - Certamente, não para mim.  
  
De qualquer forma, embebedava-se de seus aromas tanto quanto   
do cheiro de Scully. Ambos tinham sobre ele o mesmo efeito   
lenitivo, como se fossem capazes de curar as feridas que com   
que a vida crivava seu peito.  
  
Scully caminhava rápido, sua pulsação acelerada. Colocava e   
retirava as mãos dos bolsos num ritmo frenético. Algo a   
afligia.  
  
Então, os suaves perfumes da primavera cederam lugar ao   
cheiro de éter e desinfetantes e doença e morte. Estavam em   
um hospital.  
  
- É verdade? - indagou a ruiva nervosa.  
  
- Acalme-se. - respondeu Skinner conciliador.  
  
- Não, eu preciso vê-lo, droga! - ela insistiu, exasperada.  
  
- Scully... Você não pode. - atalhou o Diretor Assistente com   
decisão.  
  
Quem precisava ser visto? Quem não poderia ela ver?  
  
Por um breve momento e pelo tom da conversa, Mulder sonhou   
que pudesse ser a ele próprio, seu corpo humano. Que aquele   
que ficara lá no túmulo, sob a terra, era outro, um sósia, um   
clone, um engano... Um tênue lampejo de esperança que ele   
cuidou rapidamente de extinguir. Para evitar desilusões. Para   
minimizar o sofrimento.  
  
- O que eles disseram? - à beira das lágrimas, a voz de   
Scully falhava. - Eu PRECISO vê-lo.  
  
- Eu sei... - respondeu Doggett, tristemente. - Mas desejava   
que não o fizesse.  
  
Havia algo de muito grave se passando ali. A tensão de   
Scully, a firmeza de Skinner, o comedimento de Doggett...   
Outra vez a esperança reacendeu no coração de Mulder.  
  
O "bip-bip-bip" ritmado dos aparelhos de monitoração cardíaca   
ressoou agudo em seus ouvidos, o atraindo para fora do bolso.   
Ele tentava preparar-se psicologicamente para uma visão ainda   
mais apocalíptica que aquela de seu nome escrito numa lápide   
de pedra no cemitério, seu esquife descendo lentamente ao   
túmulo. Mas o que viu... Não saberia classificar...  
  
Sobre a cama, ligado por um sem número de tubos aos muitos   
aparelhos ao redor, estava ele. Seu corpo humano. Inerte,   
coberto de cicatrizes. Mas vivo. Vivo?!  
  
Mulder deixou-se arrastar por seu centro de gravidade de   
volta ao fundo do bolso e chorou. Chorou de alegria e de   
tristeza. Chorou de alívio e de desespero. Chorou porque   
simplesmente não conseguia imaginar outra coisa a ser feita   
além de chorar. Scully, abraçada ao corpo sobre a cama, fazia   
o mesmo.  
  
Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, quando Scully, sentada ao lado   
da cama, estava suficientemente absorta na observação do   
homem nela deitado, Mulder atreveu-se a deixar seu bolso.   
Cuidadosamente, desceu até o chão e atravessou o cômodo até   
desaparecer por trás de um móvel, na parede oposta à cama.   
Sabia que, em se tratando de um quarto de hospital, se fosse   
encontrado ali, ele, uma barata, teria um trágico fim. Mas   
precisava arriscar.  
  
De onde estava, conseguia uma visão privilegiada da cama e   
seu ocupante e da mulher sentada a seu lado.  
  
Era ele mesmo, não restavam dúvidas. Mas o que diabos haviam   
feito com ele? Seu rosto, seus braços e mãos estava repletos   
de cicatrizes e marcas. Sua vida dependia inteiramente dos   
inúmeros fios e tubos que o conectavam à parafernália   
eletrônica em volta da cama. Cada batida de seu coração era   
devida a um impulso de algum aparelho. Cada lento subir e   
descer de seu peito, ao bombear de outro. Um morto-vivo. Uma   
de suas mãos repousava entre as de Scully que a acariciava   
suavemente, olhos e ouvidos atentos a cada bip dos aparelhos,   
a expressão tranqüila, mas concentrada. Havia esperança   
reluzindo em seus olhos azuis.  
  
- Você não pode fazer isso a si mesma... - disse Doggett,   
penalizado ao entrar no quarto.  
  
- Com que direito esse orelhudo de um figa ousa tentar   
afastá-la de mim? - rosnou Mulder da parede.  
  
- Você me pediu para não entrar aqui, agente Doggett. -   
Scully respondeu controlada. - Espero que não esteja me   
pedindo para sair...  
  
- Ele não se atreveria, Scully... - replicou a baratinha.  
  
- Minha preocupação é com seu bem estar, agente Scully. -   
acrescentou Doggett, gentilmente, ante à reação da ruiva. -   
Com o efeito que isso possa ter sobre você.  
  
- Você quer dizer... achar Mulder vivo? - ela perguntou   
irritada.  
  
Por mais que acreditasse na veracidade do interesse de John   
Doggett por aquilo tudo, por mais que acreditasse ler sincera   
preocupação em seus olhos, Mulder não pôde conter a   
irritação. O outro não tinha o direito de tentar intervir.   
Não sobre o que se passava entre Mulder e a parceira. Não   
sobre uma amizade de sete anos. Aquela, ali no quarto, não   
era simplesmente Dana Scully, agente especial do FBI. Aquela   
era SUA Scully. Parceira e amiga, causa e efeito.  
  
- Deixe-a em paz, Doggett. - gritou, quando já se preparava   
para tomar alguma atitude mais drástica. - Cuide de sua   
própria vida!  
  
Mas uma enfermeira interrompeu a cena, ao abrir subitamente a   
porta dizendo algo sem nexo sobre um tal Billy Miles. E os   
agentes saíram do quarto, deixando o Mulder humano e o Mulder   
inseto sozinhos um com o outro.  
  
Da parede, o inseto contemplava seu corpo humano tão   
maltratado. Havia evidentes sinais de tortura aqui e ali   
espalhados por todo lado. As cicatrizes em meia lua nas faces   
e nos pulsos, a pele pálida e levemente arroxeada... Não era   
definitivamente uma visão agradável de si mesmo. Que monstros   
seriam aqueles capazes de submeter um ser humano a tamanho   
sofrimento? Talvez não fossem humanos...  
  
Billy Miles... Lembrava-se do nome. Um rapaz que se dizia   
vítima de abdução, num caso que investigara anos antes no   
Oregon. Seu primeiro trabalho junto com Scully. Bons   
tempos... Mas o que estaria fazendo Billy ali, não sabia ao   
certo quanto tempo depois? Teve a impressão de que Miles   
poderia ser uma peça chave no mistério de seu   
desaparecimento, de sua estrambótica transformação. Mas tudo   
não passava de uma vaga sensação. Não havia lembrança alguma   
que pudesse corroborar aquela impressão. Maldita amnésia!  
  
E deixou-se ficar contemplando seu corpo inerte, em busca de   
respostas. Não havia, porém, recordação alguma. Apenas um   
homem torturado e semi-morto e um inseto amargurado e sem   
memória.  
  
Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto. Checou as leituras dos   
aparelhos, tomando notas em sua prancheta, com ar frio e   
distante. Depois, por um momento, a expressão profissional de   
seu rosto cedeu lugar à incredulidade.  
  
- Espantoso... - murmurou, baixinho, tocando de leve a pele   
arroxeada do paciente. - Disseram que o homem estava morto a   
três meses...  
  
Observou o corpo por mais um instante, recolocou a prancheta   
em seu lugar e deixou o quarto, diminuindo as luzes ao sair.  
  
Três meses? Fazia tanto tempo assim que Mulder fora ao seu   
próprio funeral? Havia realmente perdido a noção do tempo.   
Mas, se seu corpo humano estivera morto e enterrado por três   
meses, como se explicava que não estivesse em franca   
decomposição? Como se poderia possivelmente explicar os   
fracos sinais vitais que eram registrados pela aparelhagem de   
monitoração?  
  
Uma infinidade de hipóteses e teorias e idéias bizarras   
ocupou a mente de Mulder, absorvendo por inteiro sua atenção.   
Não percebeu quando a porta do quarto se abriu e um homem   
entrou, postando-se no canto mais sombrio do aposento,   
observando silenciosamente o corpo sobre o leito. Tampouco   
notou a entrada de um segundo homem, atraído pela porta   
aberta, pelo bip hipnótico dos aparelhos.  
  
- É difícil de acreditar, não é? ... - aquela voz... - Que   
Mulder possa um dia sair dessa cama...  
  
Aquela voz... Poderia reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar. Como   
reconheceria os estreitos olhos castanhos mesmo nos confins   
do inferno de onde nunca deveriam ter saído.  
  
- Krycek, seu rato imundo! - rosnou Mulder baixinho.  
  
- Preciso da vacina, Alex. - Walter Skinner soava inseguro. -   
O que devo fazer?  
  
- Ah, é simples. - respondeu Krycek com ironia. - Apenas   
garanta que Scully não chegue ao fim da gravidez.  
  
Skinner parecia chocado, os olhos esgazeados parecendo ainda   
maiores por trás das lentes dos óculos.  
  
- Você está louco! - foi tudo o que conseguiu articular.  
  
- Ela não pode ter este bebê. - arrematou o outro com   
simplicidade.  
  
Que bebê? Do que eles estavam falando? Scully ia ter um bebê?   
Como? Mulder acreditou que enlouquecia.  
  
- Todos temos uma vida em nossas mãos. Eu tenho a sua... -   
dizia Alex Krycek sarcástico. - Você tem a de Mulder...   
Scully tem a dessa criança por nascer... É uma questão de   
quem vale a pena ser sacrificado. - completou, saindo do   
quarto.  
  
A cabeça da pobre baratinha dava voltas e mais voltas sem   
sair do lugar. Um bebê? Scully ia ter um bebê? Mulder ainda   
parecia vê-la diante de si, um certo dia, num elevador do   
Bureau, seu olhar carregado de tristeza, confessando-lhe o   
quanto a fazia infeliz o fato de nunca poder vir a ter   
filhos. Se ele possuía um coração, coisa da qual   
freqüentemente duvidava, com certeza seu coração se partira   
em um milhão de pedaços, naquele dia.  
  
Walter Skinner não se movera do lugar desde a saída de   
Krycek. Parecia pregado ao chão, os braços pendendo ao longo   
do corpo como se as mãos pesassem toneladas, os lábios   
contraídos, os olhos saltando dos aparelhos para o corpo no   
leito e de volta aos monitores.  
  
Num supetão, Mulder compreendeu a cena que acabara de   
presenciar. A tal vacina a que se referia o Diretor   
Assistente serviria para salvá-lo! Sua vida em troca da do   
filho de Scully!   
  
"É uma questão de quem vale a pena ser sacrificado..." ecoava   
o cortante sarcasmo de Alex Krycek em seus ouvidos. "... ser   
sacrificado..." O sonho, o milagre de Scully. Ou seu corpo   
semi-decomposto. Não havia escolha a ser feita.  
  
- Mate-me! - berrou com toda a força de seus pulmões. - Mate   
Fox Mulder. Sacrifique-o!  
  
Numa atitude desesperada, Mulder atirou-se de onde estava na   
direção da cama. Não pensou sobre o que fazia. Não levou em   
conta seu traiçoeiro centro de gravidade. Não considerou nem   
mesmo os efeitos da própria gravidade. Apenas arremessou-se   
na direção de seu corpo morto-vivo e de Skinner.  
  
E voou! Voou literalmente. Alçou vôo pelo ar. E a sensação   
era absolutamente indescritível. Sentia-se tão leve, tão   
livre como nunca em sua vida... Flutuava no vazio pelo   
quarto. Aquilo era muitíssimo melhor que nos sonhos.   
  
Experimentou o controle sobre a direção de sua trajetória e,   
finalmente, compreendeu a razão da enorme mobilidade de seu   
centro de gravidade. Era ele que, deslocando-se rapidamente   
por seu corpo oblongo, lhe permitia manobrar com precisão e   
desviar o rumo de seu vôo a poucos centímetros dos   
obstáculos.  
  
De um lado para o outro, ia Mulder pelo cômodo, desfrutando   
da maravilhosa sensação do vento envolvendo seu corpo   
ovalado, empurrando para trás suas antenas. Ah, se tivesse   
descoberto antes que era uma barata voadora...  
  
Voava esquecido do porquê havia começado a fazê-lo.  
  
Não viu quando Skinner, como um alucinado, começou a arrancar   
os tubos e desligar os aparelhos que mantinham seu corpo   
vivo. Não viu quando Doggett arrombou a porta do aposento e   
atracou-se com o Diretor Assistente tentando impedi-lo. Não   
viu quando um batalhão de médicos e enfermeiras invadiu o   
cômodo e levou seu corpo dali.  
  
Apenas voava, para lá e para cá, para cima e para baixo,   
dando rasantes sobre os móveis, desviando a poucos   
centímetros das paredes, como se nada mais importasse.   
Depois, muito depois, pousou em qualquer lugar, exausto, sem   
fôlego, satisfeito. Completamente esquecido dos problemas e   
dramas do cotidiano, de sua condição de consciência viva   
separada de um corpo semi-morto. Arrastou-se até algum   
esconderijo macio e seguro e adormeceu. Feliz.  
  
E, pela primeira vez, desde sua incomum transformação em   
inseto, sonhou. Sonhou que era humano outra vez. Que ia, aos   
poucos, retomando a consciência de seu próprio corpo. Sentiu   
seu coração batendo forte e compassado no peito. Sentiu o   
sangue fluindo por suas veias, irrigando suas pernas, seus   
pés. Fluindo por seu pescoço e fazendo pulsar sua jugular.   
Sentiu seu queixo, sua boca e bochechas, seus olhos de   
pálpebras cerradas. Sentiu seu nariz e os cabelos crescendo   
em sua cabeça. Sentiu o peito subindo e descendo lentamente   
ao ritmo de sua respiração. E seus braços e mãos e cada um de   
seus dedos movendo-se. Sentiu o ar quente saindo por suas   
narinas e o suave murmúrio de Scully, chamando seu nome,   
arrepiando sua pele.  
  
Sonhou que abria os olhos vagarosamente e que, diante dele,   
ao lado do leito onde estava deitado, estava a parceira. Viu   
seus grandes olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas e seus lábios   
rosados contraídos como que para evitar o pranto. E ela   
parecia a um só tempo feliz e surpresa. E sorria e chorava. E   
sonhou que ela tocava seus cabelos gentilmente e repousava a   
cabeça cansada em seu ombro e o umedecia com as lágrimas que   
não mais podia conter.   
  
Sonhou que aspirava o doce perfume de seus cabelos vermelhos   
e que a alegre primavera havia mais uma vez vencido o sombrio   
inverno em sua vida.  
  
E teve a certeza que tudo poderia dar certo.  
  
  
  
EPÍLOGO  
  
  
Fox Mulder renasceu milagrosamente dos mortos, graças à   
tentativa mal sucedida de Walter Skinner de matá-lo e às   
cavalares doses de antibióticos administradas pela equipe   
médica e por Scully. Não trazia consigo lembrança alguma do   
período compreendido entre sua abdução e sua ressurreição. Às   
vezes, acordava no meio da noite de um sonho recorrente no   
qual ficava voando e voando por um imenso cômodo de paredes   
brancas. Por alguma razão inexplicável, nunca mais, pelo   
resto de sua vida, foi capaz de matar uma barata.  
  
De volta em casa, após deixar Mulder recuperando-se no   
hospital, Dana Scully encontrou o exo-esqueleto ressequido de   
uma barata no interior de um dos bolsos do blazer que vestia.   
Não sentiu nojo ou assustou-se com o achado. Tampouco seria   
capaz de explicar muito bem o porquê não considerou sua   
descoberta nem um pouco estranha. Ao contrário, ao observar   
de perto a baratinha seca, foi invadida por um misto de   
saudade e alívio. Pareceu reconhecer naquele pobre inseto   
morto um velho e querido amigo. Chegou mesmo a derramar uma   
furtiva lágrima em sua memória. Também ela nunca mais foi   
capaz de matar uma barata em sua vida.  
  
  
  
  
F I M  
  
  
  
  
NOTAS FINAIS:  
  
1. Quando comecei a escrevê-la, essa fic iria ter duas ou   
três páginas, no máximo, e acabaria tragicamente sob a   
sola de um chinelinho de frufrus cor-de-rosa. Mas, mal do   
século, me empolguei e virou isso tudo que você, que   
chegou até aqui, acabou de ler.  
  
2. A idéia (ou a culpa por ela) veio de uma frase da Modell   
sobre a crueldade dos autores de fanfiction: "Nós nem   
transformamos o Mulder em barata... ainda!" Mas a   
responsabilidade e a conseqüente e irrevogável culpa por   
essa triste peça de má literatura é inteiramente minha.   
Registre-se nos autos que, quanto a este particular,   
Claudia Modell é inocente.  
  
3. Como e por que Fox Mulder transformou-se em barata? Como   
se explica a dualidade entre seu corpo humano e sua   
consciência de inseto? Quanto tempo vive uma barata? Esses   
são mistérios insolúveis comparáveis à questão "Serão as   
incríveis facas Ginsu capazes de cortar as indestrutíveis   
meias Vivarina?"  
  
4. Essa estória pretende marcar a aposentadoria de minha   
caneta literária. Você gostou dessa fic? Mande um e-mail   
gentil para mim dizendo que sim. Você odiou essa fic?   
Então, me mande um e-mail bomba. Mas mande feedback, por   
favor. Meu endereço é bellefleur_x@hotmail.com Eu   
agradeço.  
  
  
  
=============================================================  
====  
  
O Ministério da Saúde adverte:   
mandar feedback não causa cáries e não engorda.  
  
=============================================================  
==== 


End file.
